Hyperdimension Neptunia x Mega Man Neo: One-Shot Collection
by MetalSonic30
Summary: A collection of one-shots relating to Neptunia and my Mega Man ZX AU storyline, Mega Man Neo. Read on as Neptune and co. go on (mis)adventures with the Mega Man Neo crew. Stories include the Neptunia and MMN gang going on a hot spring trip, Noire having to deal with a love virus, and many more wacky adventures. There's no OCxCanon pairings here! Only friendly interactions! Enjoy!
1. Rokku's (and Shade's) Cosplay Adventure

_Note: This One-Shot takes place in Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation universe, after the OVA episode. Despite that, this one-shot makes obvious references and call-backs to Episode 6 of the anime: The Secret (Your-Eyes-Only) of Lastation. I do not own Neptunia or Mega Man; Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart & Idea Factory and Mega Man belongs to Capcom._

Enjoy~!

* * *

Rokku, Mega Man and Shade were nearby Uni and Nepgear as they talked to each other. The trio were just there, in Lastation, listening to their conversation. While that was going on, Rokku was pondering deeply about something; Something that was bothering him for some time now.

Shade takes notice of this and taps his shoulder. The sudden physical touch of the kunoichi made Rokku jump a bit in surprise, looking at his friend.

"H-Huh?"

Shade looked at him.

"You're thinking about the Lastation Goddess too, aren't you?" Shade asked.

"Yep." Rokku simply said, not surprised in the slightest that his kunoichi friend knew what he was thinking. It was obvious after all, for Shade was thinking the exact same thing.

"What could she _really_ be doing behind closed doors?" Rokku asked.

As of late, Noire has been...locking herself in her office every night starting the first day of the week.

* * *

 _23 Hours Ago..._

Inside the Lastation Basilicom, Rokku and Shade were walking in the hallways. They just happened to be in the most common place in the building where there's a balcony on their right. From where they stood, they could get a nice clear view of the night sky.

Speaking of the balcony, the Lastation Goddess, Noire, was walking from there and heading straight to her office.

"Hey! Lady Noire!" Rokku called out cheerfully, catching her before she grabbed the knob.

The Lastation Goddess glanced back and saw the young boy approach her. She let out a small sigh and grasped the door knob.

"O-Oh, hi Rokku." Noire greeted with a small, genuine smile. "Is there something you need from me right now?"

Slowly, but steadily, Noire twisted the knob. All she had to do was pull it open and enter...

"Yeah, you've been awfully "rogue" as of late." Rokku said suspiciously, making the woman raise a brow, trying her hardest to remain her composure...

...To no avail unfortunately.

"Rogue!?" Noire cried, both embarrassed _and_ insulted. "What would give you that idea?!"

The Lastation Goddess slowly pulled on the knob, opening the door slightly.

"You have been dodging us a lot!" Rokku explained. "During the day and ESPECIALLY around this time of the night! What's the deal?"

Noire needed to swat him away from her. She knew that despite Rokku's young age and personality, he can be very suspicious and tenacious. As expected of someone capable of saving the world (of course, not without the help of his best buddy, Mega Man).

"Look, I've been _really_ busy lately." Noire sighed again. "In case you forgot "hero", I have an entire nation to keep together, and it's not going to do it all by itself. Lastation needs it's Goddess."

Noire placed her fingers on her chest with a prideful smile. "Me~"

The ravenette slowly took small steps around the door, leaving her head peeking out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work, okay?"

Rokku folded his arms, with an almost unconvinced look. "Uh-huh... Work... If that's all you're doing, then why do I sometimes hear laughter when you're in your office, Lady Noire? The type of work you're talking about doesn't sound all that fun (at least, _I_ don't think it's fun. Paperwork is BOOOOORING! I'd rather punch a bad guy in the face!)"

Noire then blushed and waved her hand wildly. "N-N-No reason! Now leave me alone will you!?"

Immediately, the Lastation Goddess slammed (and locked) her door shut. Shade walked beside her friend/partner, also folding her arms.

"Hmmmm..." She hummed suspiciously. "The Lastation Goddess is harboring a secret..."

* * *

 _Present_

"I don't know Rokku," Shade glanced to her side, noticing Noire heading straight to her office once again. Oddly enough, this was the exact same time as yesterday. The kunoichi then turned to the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Uni. "But we're going to find out."

"Excuse me, Uni?" Shade called out, catching her attention.

"Yeah, what is it Shade?" Uni asked.

"As of late, your sister has been barricading herself in her office each night. Any idea as to why?" Shade asked.

"U-U-Um..." Uni murmured. This CPU Candidate knew all too well as to why her big sister was locking herself in her office lately.

"Uni, do you know or not?" Shade asked again. She was sounding patient at least. "A simple yes or no would suffice."

"Yeah!" Rokku chimed in with a yukkuri face (mimicking the face he seen Neptune do once). "Does she got some _REALLY_ embarrassing secret or something? Do you know!? Come onnnnn!"

Uni leaned against the railings, looking away. "I do... But... I don't know if I should tell you..."

Shade turned to Rokku then back to Uni. "Oh, is it something private? I'm sorry, I'll respect it."

"N-No! I-I'll tell you." Uni cried, waving her hands frantically.

Rokku and Mega perked up, hungry for this juicy information. Nepgear placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asked Uni. "I mean, this is something personal to Noire."

Uni nodded. "Yeah. Besides, we all know it aside from these guys. I think it's fair they know too."

The CPU Candidate of Lastation looked at everyone, taking in a deep breath. "Noire... Did something like this before. Last time, a creep named Anonydeath was spying on her with hidden cameras, so we all figured out what Noire was doing in the end..."

Shade rested her left elbow on her right hand, while she placed her left hand on her cheek. She wanted to ensure she heard this word for word.

"It turns out..." Uni gulped. "It turns out... That Noire... Likes to cosplay..."

Shade immediately dropped her arms with a dumbfounded look. Mega's eyes widened a little. Rokku, on the other hand, was utterly confused.

"Umm, what's cosplay again?" Rokku asked.

Mega turned to his buddy. "Cosplay is where people wear costumes and other accessories to represent a specific character, mostly in media like comics and TV shows."

Rokku's face lit up happily. "Oh yeah! I used to cosplay!"

It was then Nepgear and Uni's turn to be dumbfounded.

"Y-You did?!" Uni exclaimed.

"Yeah~!" Rokku said, holding up his index finger as he recounted those days. "When I was 5 years old, I used to cosplay as this one guy from this really, REALLY old video game called " _Captain Commander_ "!"

"Captain Commander?" Nepgear repeated, giggling a bit. "That name sounds a bit tedious, don't you think Rokku?"

"Besides, I think it's Captain Commando-" Mega was then interrupted by his partner.

"NOPE! It was _definitely_ Captain Commander!" Rokku said with such assurance.

Mega just sighed, shaking his head with a smile. He was 100% sure it was "Captain Commando". Even so, Nepgear was right. Captain Commander AND Captain Commando were tedious regardless because _Commander_ and _Commando_ meant the same thing as _Captain_. Mega had a strong feeling that the Captain Commando name meant something _deeper_ , like it represented something as a whole...

"I stopped playing Captain Commander because my Mom accidentally sold the game to someone else who's LONG gone, but then I started cosplaying as someone else when I was 11!" Rokku continued. "I don't remember his first name, but his last name was "Saotome". I thought he was the coolest!"

Uni then folded her arms with a look of uncertainty and disbelief. "No one... Thought you were creepy or anything? When you dressed up as someone else?"

"No way! People liked it!" Rokku said happily. "One of my best buddies back in Luna City especially liked the Saotome outfit! He thought the whole appearance looked really cool!"

Uni and Nepgear looked at each other and shrugged with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Nepgear said. "Maybe one day you can show me that outfit."

"Yeah, he was pretty great. I think Saotome rides giant mechas or something like that!" Rokku said, trying to remember.

Nepgear's eyes then widened. "R-Really?!"

"I think so. I know I sure rode these Ride Armor mechas during my adventures against the big bad guy. Ya know, as Mega Man Neo~!" Rokku said with pride, making Shade roll her eyes from his cockiness. "In my world, those Ride Armors are ancient! It's the 26th Century on my world, and those Ride Armors existed around the 22nd Century! Using those things made me feel so powerful!"

"Ride Armors..." Nepgear imagined herself riding one. Aside from the whole war machine concept of it, she could at least use it and experience some of the technology of Rokku, Mega and Shade's world. After all, she couldn't get a lot of data from Rokku's Combi-Carrier due to how advanced and sophisticated the technology was.

Nepgear was always fascinated with their world ever since she met Mega Man, an highly advanced robot with the ability to think, feel and act like a human being; And there's many more androids, specifically called reploids, back on their world, roaming the world and doing every day human things or other amazing feats!

"Okay, okay..." Shade said, interrupting the conversation and back to the original topic. "Noire likes to cosplay. Thank you for telling us Uni."

"No problem..." Uni said, blushing immediately when she just thought about what she had done. "J-Just don't tell Noire I told you!"

"Can do!" Mega said.

Later on, Rokku, Mega and Shade departed from Uni and Nepgear, mostly to ponder on this topic a bit more. They begin to walk out in the open, away from the basilicom; presumably so Noire or anyone else could hear them.

Shade placed her index finger on her chin, resting her elbow on her hand again. "Then, is Noire locking herself in her office because she's under the impression that she'll be made fun of?"

"Aha! That must be it!" Rokku said, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. "Noire must be shy!"

Mega chuckled. " _Must be_? No, I think she's easily embarrassed. I heard Neptune call her "tsundere-heart" sometimes, mostly behind her back."

"So, she's shy and afraid what others will think of her, huh?" Shade theorized.

"It's gotta be it!" Rokku said with a grin. "If she's going to feel comfortable cosplaying in front of her friends, then we gotta show her it's A-OK to be yourself!"

"Rokku, that's admirable and sweet and all, but you have to remember Noire is a Goddess, and she rules an entire nation. Her public image matters very much to her." Shade said to him.

"Oh please!" Rokku said with a chuckle. "It wouldn't hurt to show herself to her own friends, would it? It wouldn't have to be the entire nation, just Neptune, Vert, Blanc, and the others! No one else!"

Shade sighed, and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, I suppose it _could_ help her be more open..."

"But what do you plan to do to solve her " _problem_ "?"

"Simple!" Rokku grinned, pointing at Shade with his happy-go-lucky, cocky grin. "We show Noire that cosplaying in front of her friends ain't so bad~!"

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Rokku tasked Mega with keeping Noire and the others distracted, which the original Blue Bomber agreed to do. While he was busy with that job, Rokku and Shade went out into the city of Lastation. Something about the location reminded Shade of Mizuchi in a way, while it reminded Rokku of Tokyo through pictures he saw.

"Rokku, you never did tell me the plan." Shade said, almost emotionless in her tone.

"Yeah I did." Rokku retorted. "I said we show you-know-who that cosplaying in front of her friends-"

"Yes, yes, I got _that_." Shade said with a single sweat drop sliding down her cheek. "I mean, what are _we_ going to do; In terms of actual _action_?"

The duo entered inside a shop once the sliding doors opened. The moment they entered the shop, they knew that,  
1) It was large.  
And 2) A clothes shop.

"If we want No-I mean, you-know-who, to know that cosplaying in front of her friends is okay," Rokku talked as he walked with Shade. "Then we have show her! And what better way to do it by cosplaying ourselves~!"

Shade immediately stopped dead in her tracks and blushed fiercely. "Did I hear you right? _WE_ are going to cosplay...?!"

"Of course! What's the matter with that?" Rokku asked, not understanding her reaction.

"It's just... N-Nevermind, I'm okay with the idea. I was merely caught off guard was all." Shade assured him, folding her arms. The blush on her face lingered though... "This is for her sake, so let's do it."

And so, the two went searching for clothes. Shade, although being a little okay with the idea of cosplaying, couldn't help but find this a bit embarrassing; Primarily because Rokku was going to choose her outfit instead of her choosing one herself. She's been around this boy for months and although she respects him for being a very honest, strong, and optimistic individual, he was still a kid. She had strong thoughts that he was going to choose an outfit that would be embarrassing in her perception.

Shade watched as Rokku was looking at a variety of hats. She was awfully curious as to who he was going to cosplay as, but he seemed surprisingly tight lipped about it. So far, Rokku has grabbed the shoes, pants, shirt and jacket necessary for the outfit. A lot of the clothing, save for the shirt, was black. Shade found this a bit odd, considering she saw Rokku will mostly light colors in his usual outfit. Sure, he wore a black shirt, black fingerless gloves and his pants were a dark blue, but given his personality (and his color scheme as Mega Man Neo) and such, she would think he would dress more vibrant or in lighter colors or maybe a mixture of both light and dark colors. But this outfit he's assembling together is, aside from the shirt, completely black.

"Hmm..." Rokku hums as he grabs a black hat. "This is close enough! I can modify it a bit to make it perfect for the outfit!"

" _Modify_?" Shade queried. "Are you implying that you are going to craft an cosplay outfit using pre-existing clothing items?"

"For the most part, yeah." Rokku said, placing at his head while shouting ' _Perfect fit!_ '. "Mom made the clothes I'm wearing now. She made a lot of clothes for me. It's only natural that since I'm out and about that I learn from her how to make clothes for myself or others!"

"I see." Shade said with a smile, interested in actually seeing this skill of his in action. "You've caught my attention with this revelation, Rokku."

"But, I do have to ask, wouldn't it be much easier to order an outfit from online or something?" Shade asked. "It would save you the trouble of crafting."

"We're on a totally different world and universe Shade." Rokku explained. "They aren't gonna have the outfits we need! Besides, it gives me a great opportunity to try out my clothes-making-skills that Mom taught me!"

Shade nods in agreement and also at the whole different world and universe thing. "You're right. I should've known better."

Rokku and Shade left the hats area after the boy choose his preferred hat. Along the way, Rokku grabbed a few extra items, including a belt and a gold chain. Judging from the outfit and color scheme alone, Shade had theorized that Rokku was dressing up as some teenage delinquent. She honestly couldn't see Rokku as such a mischief maker. He had once said he dressed up as "Captain Commander" (though Shade knew Mega was right that it was truly _commando_ than _commander_ ) and someone with the last name "Saotome" who was affiliated with giant mechas. She could imagine Rokku dressing up as those type of characters, but as a delinquent? No, if there was anyone she could imagine in that outfit, it was Nero; AKA Bass Kai.

"So, Rokku," Shade said, breaking the silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, but the kunoichi needed to know something. "You aren't going to tell me who you're cosplaying as. I'll refrain from asking anymore. But can you at least tell me who _I'm_ cosplaying as?"

"Nuh-uh."

"I should've figured as much..." Shade sighed, scratching her cheek. Her eyes widened when Rokku suddenly held a black bow in front of her. It looked like a headband and upon further inspection, it was ribbon tied into a large black bow.

"But, I can tell you this; Your outfit _will_ involve you wearing this on your head!" Rokku said gleefully.

"W-What...?" Shade stuttered, blushing a bit from how admittedly cute it looked. "You want me to put this on my head?"

Rokku nodded silently but with his usual big smile.

"You're kidding..." Shade said, crossing her arms and turning her head. "I can't do it. Even if it's a cute bow like that, I can't imagine myself wearing such a thing on my head... It's not in my nature to dress up _cute_ or _elegant_..."

Shade was expecting to hear pouting from her 13 year old friend. But instead, upon taking a quick glance at him, she saw a expressionless look plastered on his face as he held out something else in his other hand. Shade's eyes widened when she saw what was in that hand.

"It's either the bow or these kitty ears. Your choice Shade." Rokku stated seriously and blankly.

Shade immediately grabbed her scarf and pulled it over her mouth.

"I-I'll take the bow, thank you..." Shade said, flustered.

" _I would rather take this bow than the kitty ears headband...!_ " Shade thought fiercely. " _If anything's more embarrassing, it's the kitty ears... What the hell is Rokku trying to make me wear anyway...!?_ "

Over the course of time, Rokku had assembled the clothing necessary to make Shade's outfit. Of course, he had to have Shade try on a few clothing to ensure it fit her. Fortunately, all was going accordingly. Shade examined the clothing choices that Rokku had picked out for her as they headed to the checkout. She had a long white coat (with twin tails), a black crop top, a white belt, black tight stretching pants, thigh-high black heeled boots and of course the ribbon tied into a large bow.

She had to admit, this outfit isn't embarrassing in the slightest. In fact, it looks kind of normal. Even though Rokku said he was going to make some adjustments to this outfit like he is going to do with his own outfit, she still feels happy to wear it. The one thing she's upset about is that this will be a cosplay outfit, meaning she couldn't make it her own. She thought she looked rather good in it and perhaps she'll better with the modifications.

Using money borrowed from Uni, Rokku was able to pay for the outfits for him and Shade respectively. Once that was all done and over with, the duo departed with their bags.

"Alright Rokku, so what's the next part of your "plan"?" Shade asked with a smile. She was quite excited to get her cosplay outfit ready and finally be able to wear it.

"Well, we need to work somewhere where there's no Goddesses or CPU Candidates." Rokku stated seriously. "This is exactly why I had Mega distract them in case any one of them ask for our whereabouts. This is intended to be a surprise, you know?"

"I understand." Shade nods. "Where will we be working then?"

"We might have to go off nation for this..." Rokku admits.

"And... What do you mean by "off nation"?" Shade asks.

"Somewhere that's not Lastation, Lowee, Planeptune, or Leanbox..." Rokku says.

"...And _where_ is this?" Shade asked, getting a bit agitated from him being discreet by not directly telling her the location.

"Well, you know how months ago, before we got transported to this world and universe, how apparently Neptune accidentally linked two similar worlds together where there's an alternate Noire, alternate Blanc, alternate Vert and all that?" Rokku asked.

"...Yes..." Shade said suspiciously.

"I think you know where I'm going with this." Rokku said with an equally serious face.

"...Are you telling me we are going to the Ultra Dimension?" Shade asked.

"Yuh-huh." Rokku said, marching forward.

Shade just stared at his backside, baffled that he came up with such a crazy (and weirdly time consuming) plan.

" _Just to make Noire more comfortable with cosplaying in front of her friends, we are going to travel from the Hyper Dimension to the Ultra Dimension...?_ " Shade thought. She then chuckled a little to herself. " _Only Rokku would come up with such a bizarre plan. Well, maybe Neptune might. But that's a big maybe. I think even she wouldn't think to travel to a completely separate world just to be very secretive on such a short project. We're fortunate that thanks to the Planeptune Goddess, of the Hyper Dimension anyway, that both dimensions are permanently linked allowing easy access between dimensions. We'll just have to inform Mega about the plan and then go to the Ultra Dimension without any being detected. That should be easy..._ "

* * *

"Mega, have you seen Rokku or Shade around lately?"

Mega froze immediately upon hearing the soft yet sweet sound of the Lowee Goddess' voice... Though he was very curious as to why she of all people would want to know where they went.

"U-Um... No, I actually haven't." Mega lied yet truthfully. He knows _where_ they went, but he hasn't _seen_ them lately. He wasn't a big fan of lying unless it was for innocent reasons like this. "Why? Did you need them for something?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask Rokku to tell Rom and Ram another story about his home town." Blanc explained. "It just so happens that I also haven't seen his friend, Shade, in awhile also."

"Sorry, I-I don't know where they went Blanc. I'll tell you if I get a message from Rokku or Shade, okay?" Mega said with a smile.

Blanc nodded and left. After she left, Mega sighed heavily and clutched his brown hair. " _Rokku... Blanc is the 5th person to ask me about you and Shade...! Hurry it up! I think the Goddesses are starting to get suspicious...!_ "

While Mega was stuck in thought, Blanc walked around the corner to meet up with Noire, Neptune and Vert. She shook her head and spoke in her usual tone of voice, but with a serious expression.

"Mega still doesn't know where they went." Blanc reported.

"They've been gone all day." Noire stated, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm starting to get suspicious. Mega Man is Rokku's closest friend. If he wouldn't tell us where he and Shade went, then he would definitely have to had told the reploid."

Vert nodded. "Agreed. I have a feeling Mega knows something we don't."

"If he's refusing to tell us their whereabouts, then the two must be doing something secretive." Blanc deduced.

"Yeah! Rokku's got to be doing something he doesn't want us to know about!" Neptune said. "I bet it's something _juicy_!"

"Even so. We'll wait a little bit longer before we interrogate Mega Man." Noire concluded. "They might be coming back sooner than we think and it would be wrong of us to just demand answers to a guest like Mega."

"Sounds alright by me." Blanc agreed.

"Very well." Vert added.

With that, the Goddesses depart altogether. Mega, who just happened to be walking by, noticed the group together. He could've swore he caught a quick suspicious glance from all of them. He just casually walked away, making sure the Goddesses did not catch him sweating nervously.

" _Rokku...!_ " Mega whined internally.

* * *

For two days, Rokku's been working on the outfits for both him and Shade. After working so hard, he has officially completed the cosplay outfits.

Shade tried on her outfit and noticed the minor but detailed modifications. Her long white jacket had dark gray lining. The crop black shirt was now sleeveless and had rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. She even had a small little pouch attacked to the white belt on her left side. The biggest details and modification was her thigh-high black heeled boots. The boots now had gold-colored edging around the top and her left boot had a black belt wrapped twice around the thigh.

Shade grabbed both the bow and the black kitty ears Rokku brought him for whatever reason. She feels honored to be in the outfit she's in, now knowing who she's cosplaying as. In a way, the character was similar to Shade, both in appearance and personality. However, Shade was human while the character was... Well, she had legit kitty ears and used her bow to hide it; Which explained why Rokku said it was either the bow or kitty ears. To honor the character she was cosplaying, she decided it'd be appropriate to put the kitty ears on her head first, then the bow to hide them; Just like the character does.

Admittedly, the kitty ears still do embarrass Shade, but she personally feels she'll embrace it soon.

"Alright, Rokku, are you ready?" Shade called out to him.

"Yup~!" Rokku replied, taking a step out with his outfit on. "Let's go...!"

As they walked out of their special room in the Ultra Dimension, Shade couldn't help but find Rokku... Intimidating yet...attractive. Not that she feels attracted to him or anything, but there's this sense of toughness with that outfit on. She liked it.

* * *

" _It's Day 3... Rokku and Shade still aren't back yet, and I cannot keep evading the Goddesses forever...!_ " Mega thought. " _The other day I saw them together in a group. I had a strong feeling they were going to come looking for me sooner or later! I can't go on like this!_ "

"Hey Mega!"

Mega Man screamed loudly. He panted wildly as he pressed down on his robotic ear to contact his friend.

"Rokku...! F-Finally!" Mega sighed in relief, still shook by the sudden communication link.

"Me. Shade. On our way! Sending coordinates via Combi-Carrier." Rokku said, tapping on his screen. "There. You gotta meet us there!"

"Got 'em." Mega said. His eyes glowed bright blue, seeing the coordinates through his reploid eyes. "On my way."

Suddenly, Mega shrieks again upon hearing the Planeptune Goddesses' voice.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" Neptune shouted.

Mega started to run away upon realizing Neptune, Noire, Vert and Blanc were chasing him.

" _They found me...! My scream must've alerted them! I gotta get away! Quickly!_ " Mega cried.

* * *

 _SOMEHOW_ , Mega Man managed to get away from the Goddesses. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. They then decided to recruit back in Lastation, along with the CPU Candidates.

"That little liar...!" Noire muttered. "What's so important that they are keeping it from us?!"

"I don't know, but it's making me go crazy not knowing!" Neptune cried, gripping her head.

While the Goddeses talked amongst each other, Rom and Ram stared, trying to understand what their older sibling, Blanc, was so "upset" about (it was almost impossible to tell with that expression). Uni leaned in to whisper to Nepgear.

"Do you think Rokku and Shade left because I told them about Noire's secret?" Uni asked.

"I wouldn't think that..." Nepgear replied with a smile, but then thought about it. "Then again, it is a bit weird that they left after you told them... Where could they have gone?"

"UNI!"

The Lastation CPU Candidate shrieked and stood straight in front of her sister. 'Y-Yes Noire?!"

"I haven't asked you yet... Do you know where Rokku and Shade went?" Noire asked, staring into her sisters' eyes in intimidation.

"N-No... I don't." Uni answered.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" Noire asked, getting closer to her.

"O-Of course not Noire!" Uni replied truthfully. "I really _don't_ know!"

"Earlier today, we asked Mega Man if he knew and he didn't either." Nepgear defended.

"That reploid knows their whereabouts!" Noire growled.

"This is messed up! They probably went out on some new amusement park or something!" Neptune guessed. "And they went _without_ me-I-I-I mean, _US_!

"Unlikely sis..." Nepgear sweatdropped with a chuckle.

"Hey! Maybe they went on a date!" Ram contributed.

Suddenly, Noire's face softened. "A-A date...?"

In fact, the other Goddesses were thinking about it too.

"Come to think of it, those two are awfully close to each other..." Vert thought.

"I think they don't want us to find out about it!" Neptune said with a smug grin. "This is some juicy info alright~!"

"Shade _did_ say she keeps him safe..." Noire thought.

"A 3 Day date?" Blanc spoke flatly. "I highly doubt it. Besides, there's no signs of romantic attraction between the two. This _is_ Rokku we're talking about; A 13 year old who doesn't know anything about romance. If anything, he sees Shade as a mentor or a best friend, much like he does with Mega Man."

"Yeah, that _did_ sound a little ridiculous, haha..." Noire laughed awkwardly. Admittedly, she actually thought this was a possible reason they were gone.

"Good grief..."

The girls stopped talking when they heard the elevator rise up. Their eyes widened when they saw two familiar figures standing inside it. Once the elevator doors opened, the boy opened his eyes, though his hat hid his other. He had both his hands in his pockets.

The boy wore this strange hat. It was torn on the back yet it stuck on his head as if it would never fall off. He seemed like he was in a Japanese school outfit, except his jacket was open and there was this gold chain attached to the left collar, which was tall and stiff. The chain also appeared a bit broken on the bottom. He also wore very faint dark green shirt. Funny enough, he still had his regular fingerless gloves on.

This boy was Rokku Akihiro.

Beside him was Shade, wearing her outfit, but also wearing her fingerless gloves.

The two walked forward. Some eyes were on Shade and some were on Rokku; Even alternating at times.

"Wh-What's with the outfits?!" Noire asked, flustered by this "cool" atmosphere Rokku had.

Strangely, neither Rokkku or Shade answered her question.

"Umm?! _Hel-lo_! I asked you two a question!" Noire stated.

Rokku stopped walking and glanced at Noire. Now that he was even closer, she could feel this different atmosphere surrounding the boy. He was even giving her this intimidating and callous gaze; Completely from the optimistic and happy kid she usually knows.

"Gimme a break..." Rokku said with a sigh, tilting his hat a bit downwards. "You don't know what we're doing?"

Noire (and everyone else) shook their heads rapidly, having no idea what they were up to.

"It's real simple what we are doing..." Shade began, stepping backwards towards Rokku.

"...We are..." Rokku continued, stepping backwards towards Shade.

The two kept going until their backs were against each other. Then they did a pose, both of them pointing directly at Noire specifically with a very menacing glare.

" _ **Cosplaying!**_ " They yelled in unison.

It took a bit of time for Noire to blush completely red.

"W-W-Why?!" Noire cried.

"To show you that cosplaying in front of those you know is okay." Shade said bluntly. "You are a Goddess and a leader of an entire nation yet you show such embarrassment over something as small as this."

"I-I..."

Rokku tilted his hat up to show both his eyes, but that hat was still "stuck" on his head.

"We learned that you were locking yourself in your office each night to cosplay in secret." He said with his normal voice and normal expression. "It's not like we would hate you or anything if you decided to be yourself."

"B-B-B-But it's still embarrassing!" Noire retorted, folding her arms, blushing involuntarily. "What's embarrassing is embarrassing!"

Shade sighed. "Good grief..."

Rokku happily pointed at Shade for quoting his character's lines. "Eyyyy! Nice one Shade~! I think the Japanese phrase is much more recognizable though!"

Nepgear chimed in, comically ignoring Noire's utter humiliation. "What's the Japanese phrase Rokku?"

" _Yare Yare Daze_." Rokku explained happily. "Some translate that as "What a pain", "Gimme a break", or "Good grief"!"

"My, I would've never guessed those two would leave just to work on cosplay outfits..." Vert said to Blanc.

"Their outfits do look very well done, I must admit..." Blanc stated.

Rokku then turns to Noire, returning back to his callous expression and atmosphere. "But Lady Noire, it appears that you still haven't accepted the fact that the cosplaying is okay to do with friends. If you won't listen to my words, then you'll listen to my Stand's fists!"

Noire then looked at Rokku, curious (and a bit frightened). "Wh-What...?"

Neptune just chuckled. "I know what these guys are referencing."

No one heard Neptune, but she wasn't lying. She was a pro at referencing such things as this.

Rokku then pointed dramatically at Noire as his jacket blew with the invisible wind (mostly for dramatic effect). "I summon my Stand! **MEGA PLATINUM!** "

Suddenly, a digital "hologram" of a familiar figure erupts from behind Rokku and floats in the air for a good 5 seconds as he roars.

" **ORAAAAAH!** "

He then lands on the ground, glaring at Noire. Everyone took note of this one's...rather cheep looking outfit.

Despite the dramatic and intimidating roar, Mega Man was still smaller than Rokku by a couple inches.

Rokku sighed in embarrassment, looking away. "I...I didn't have enough time to perfect Mega Man's cosplay outfit...! This was a last minute idea!"

Mostly everyone started to laugh, making Rokku feel more embarrassed than even Noire.

"Yare...Yare...Daze..." Rokku muttered, hiding his face with his hat.

* * *

 **Bonus Scenario:**

"Are you guys ready?" Mega asked from the room.

Everyone was sitting outside, waiting on Rokku and Mega to come out.

"Come on out!" Neptune cried.

Both Rokku and Mega came out, wearing more cosplay outfits. This time, they were dressed similarly. They were in white jacket with shoulder guards, big brown fingerless gloves (almost like what Rokku usually wears), a colored belt, baggy pants, brown boots and a shirt underneath the jacket. The difference was Mega Man's shoulder guards and belt were blue and he wore a blue headband while Rokku's shoulder guards and belt was red. Both of them held pistol-like firearms with a lightning icon on the side of the firearm.

"We are Busterstar Heroes!" Mega announced. Rokku, on the other hand, seemed awfully, yet comically, upset.

"I wanted to be blue..." Rokku whimpers.

 _Even though Noire still cosplays in secret, Rokku and Shade still had some fun cosplaying in their outfits, and even encouraged Mega, Neptune, Nepgear, Rom, Ram and even Uni to join in on the fun. At least the duo succeeded in making others happy._


	2. Black Heart's Young Admirer?

_Note: This one-shot... doesn't have a particular timeline or anything like that. I will say that Noire, Blanc and Vert (As well as Histoire) are dressed in their Ultra Dimension/Victory/Re;Birth 3 outfits. Obviously, the three characters from Mega Man Neo, Rokku, Mega Man and Shade, make appearances. Also obvious is that I do not own Neptunia or Mega Man. They belong to their respective companies._

 _Enjoy~!_

* * *

Rokku Akihiro looked awfully glum on a beautiful Planeptune morning. While this look of depression was plastered over his face, he still managed to play video games on the appropriately named **_Neptune_ ** video game console; Albeit with little spirit put into his actions in the game. He wore nothing but his black shirt, his dark blue shorts, his white socks and the pink Planeptune house-shoes.

"Hey _Rokkuman_ ~!" Neptune greeted cheerfully, wearing her jersey dress. She completely expected a response from the boy, but she received nothing. Curious, she took a look at his depressed face and realized that he just wasn't up for a cheerful greeting today...

"Oh geez-louise, that's the look you have when your best ally suffers from permadeath." Neptune quipped. "What's the matter kiddo? You home sick?"

Rokku slowly looked at the Planeptune Goddess and sighed. "No... Well, yes, but that's not why I'm... sad."

Rokku paused the game (not realizing that the boss character was going to kill him the second he unpauses the game) and leaned his cheek on his fist.

"It's just... Well... Nep, do you... _like_ me...?" Rokku asked.

Neptune sat there and blinked a couple of times. Then she broke into a laugh, surprising the teenager.

"Ahahahahaha~! How expected from an _OC_ like yourself~!" Neptune giggled.

Rokku had an invisible question mark hovering above his head.

"I get it! You're an OC so that means you're completely smitten with young sexy me~" Neptune continued on, cupping her cheeks with her hands. She had this adorably cute smile and pink blush all over her cheeks as she swayed her head side to side. "This is why this fan-fiction was written, to express your hidden love for the main protagonist of my game series~ Fan-fiction _IS_ the only way dreamboys like yourself can get so close to Goddesses such as me~ (Well aside from _Producing Perfection_ but that's a whole different story~!)"

Rokku had more invisible question marks hovering above his head.

"Well, I think you're pretty cool Rocky, so yeah I do _like_ you~" Neptune confessed. "Of all OCs I've ever met across the multiple different timelines and universes, I think you're one of the best~ After all, you aren't crazy powerful and you aren't trying to start a sexy harem or anything like that. You know what you are? You're that handsome kid hero from one of those mecha animes, Rocky~"

"Now here comes the confession you've been waiting patiently for~! Rokku Akihiro, I, Neptune, main protagonist extraordinaire, am madly in lov-"

"Umm, Nep..." Rokku mumbled, greatly confused on her little tangent. A large drop of sweat slid down his cheek. "I just asked if you liked me... Like, you know, as a friend or close partner or something..."

Neptune's eyes widened while her hands were still cupped underneath her chin. The blush disappeared and she had quite the shock when she realized that Rokku didn't mean what she thought.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. You meant as buddy-buds, right?" Neptune chuckled nervously. "Ehehe, yeah, of _course_ we are Rocky~! Why _wouldn't_ we be, especially when you're a hero in your home world and stuff~?"

Poor Rokku was completely incapable of understanding Neptune (and others to an extent) weird sense of humor; specifically regarding _meta-humor_. She and others would talk about topics such as "fan-service", "releasing _this_ game", "fan-fiction", " _OCs_ " and all that jazz.

"W-Well..." Rokku scratched his cheek. "I-I'm glad you think I'm cool, Nep."

The boy sighed again. "It's just that... Lady Vert and Lady-"

"Hey, Mega-McMuffin, drop the ' _Lady_ ' will ya?" Neptune interrupted. "Characters like us don't need crazy long names you know?"

"Erm, okay..." Rokku sweatdropped again. " _Anyway_ , I know Vert likes me, apparently because I'm fun to play with online... Even though I'm not good at first-person shooters in the slightest nor am I that interested in MMPs... I mean, MMOs. Blanc likes me because I actually like to read books instead of just saying I do..."

"I guess Rom and Ram look up to me because when I'm Mega Man Neo, I look like some real big hero to them..." Rokku also added.

"Duh~ When you're Neo Man, you like a one of those Superheroes done Japanese style~! Y'know, those guys and gals with the skin-tight suits and stuff?" Neptune said, giggling more.

"I...guess...?" Rokku never thought about it, but he actually kind of did look like a Super Sentai Warrior. It was strange to think about honestly. "But anyway, Uni kinda likes me since we talk about guns. I personally am more fans of arm cannons. Obvious obsession, yes, but whateves... Nepgear likes me and we have a lot of common."

"Yeah, you're both techies~" Neptune quipped. She wasn't wrong though. In terms of tech, Nepgear was more superior than Rokku. But when Mega and Rokku's minds combine, they turn out to be more superior than Gearsy. After all, these two do come from a world where technology is so advanced that another species heavily similar to humans, the Reploids, exist and do everyday human activities.

"So you seem to get along with everyone like super glue, so what's the big problem, Rokku?" Neptune asked.

Rokku's frown grew unusually large; like it was inhuman, but it expressed how sad he was excellently no less.

"Noire doesn't like me..." Rokku whimpered.

Neptune frowned too, and following that was her widened eyes. "*O_O"* Awwwwwwwwwwwww man, Noire doesn't like you?"

"No... A-At least, _I_ don't think she likes me." Rokku admitted. "The way she acts makes it seem like she's either embarrassed of me or she's looking down at me or even agitated by my mere existence."

"H-Hey now, I know your depressed and stuff, but can we not go down a dark path of no return with what you may say regarding you living?" Neptune said with a "scared" look.

Rokku didn't acknowledge Neptune's request, but he continued on. "I don't know... Maybe my efforts to impress her... Didn't exactly help my situation..."

"Impress~? Ooooooh, have you fallen head over heels over the twin-tailed tsundere~?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know what that means, but I just wanted Noire to... You know, _NOT_ dislike me." Rokku said. "First, I tried doing some of her quests in Lastation, but fighting in Gamindustri is a little different than fighting on my world..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I get a little 'destructive'. I'm used to action-packed fighting with explosions and destruction and energy beams and stuff! Not fighting little goo dogs or whateves..." Rokku sweatdropped with a nervous smile. "I guess the power of Mega Man Neo is more devastating than I thought, ehehe."

"But when that failed, I tried cosplaying again, but once again she was too embarrassed about the idea." Rokku sighed, actually a little irritated that the one other person that likes cosplaying other than himself is much too embarrassed to do it with another. "Finally, and my worst idea yet, I tried... paperwork."

"Aw whaaaat? Booo! Boring!" Neptune said with her make-shift megaphone hands.

"I know! I know! I hate it too!" Rokku whined. "Paperwork suuuuuuuuuuuucks! B-But given that Noire is so hard working, I thought if I tried it out, she'd appreciate my efforts and respect me just a little. Buuuut, I totally blow at paperwork. I kinda screwed up on a few documents and blahblahblah, I'll stick to being a hero with my fists, thanks..."

Rokku sighed again. "Everything I do seems to annoy Noire."

"If you makes you feel any better Rocky, we like to call her _Lonely-Heart_ because she has no friends!" Neptune joked.

"Wait, she has no friends?"

"Yes and no, but I won't give you a definitive answer~!"

"..." Rokku was speechless. Perhaps it was another meta-joke that he was incapable of comprehending.

"Okay, we need to lift your spirits like a large glowing spirit bomb in the sky!" Neptune said, standing on her feet. "You being so glum is about as boring as grinding for experience points! So c'mon bestie of mine! Let's cheer up!"

Rokku was forced on his feet. Suddenly, he felt his body heat up in excitement! He felt pumped up to do something great! He wanted to defeat his arch-nemesis, the depression!

"I...I got it Neptune!" Rokku cried. "I know what I need to do!"

"Yeah, yeah!?"

"I need to transform into one of my greatest personas! Based on the Darkest of Knights himself! I need to become _**MEGA BATM**_ _-_ "

Rokku abruptly froze dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. Neptune followed his gaze and saw his best friend/partner, Shade, holding onto his Combi-Carrier, his ability to Megamerge with Mega Man. She glared intensely at Rokku and shook her head slowly.

She didn't have to say anything. Rokku knew right away that Shade did not want him changing into his favorite cosplay persona. If he did, then she would have to follow suit and cosplay with him. She tends to not have much problems cosplaying, but when it involves an embarrassing, skin-tight suit like the Robin suit, then it's a definite **NO** for her.

The kunoichi walked off with Rokku's Combi-Carrier, assuring him that he wasn't megamerging anytime soon.

"Awww, bummer." Neptune whined. "I actually wanted to see you change into **_Mega Batman Neo_**."

Rokku winced and then slouched, resuming back to his depression state. He then lazily dragged his feet off the ground and left Neptune alone. She felt a little bad and felt that she should help him out some how. Given her experiences with the Lastation Goddess, Nep knew Noire wasn't what Rokku thought her to be.

It was weird yet relieving that Rokku (and Mega Man) is the only boy that the girls have gotten to know and _ISN'T_ a bad guy in disguise. It was rare for them to meet a friendly opposite sex aside from random NPCs.

* * *

Rokku, still depressed over the possibility of Noire despising him, travels around Gamindustri on his own. The only weapon he had was the incredibly cool beam-saber that was incredibly similar to the legendary reploid, Zero's, Z-Saber. He kicked a couple of rocks as he walked in the starry night sky.

He was very unsuspecting of an angel girl dressed in a white japanese high school uniform. She had light blue holographic angel wings and a light blue halo above her head. She also had pink hair and cherry eyes. There was a name tag on her left side of her shirt that read " _Eroko_ ". She twirled a pistol-like firearm around her finger. It had a strange glowing heart on the sides of the pistol. She grinned confidently as she gripped onto the pistol properly. Then, using her holographic wings, she took to the skies.

Following closely behind the boy, she took aim; particularly at the boy's...behind. Locked and loaded, the angel took the shot.

" ** _Oof!_** " Rokku collapsed on the ground. His eyes were replaced with comical swirls that were going in an endless loop and some drool escaping his mouth.

The angel slapped her forehead and got closer to her target. Much to her shame, Eroko had accidentally shot the heart-shaped projectile at the back of his head, knocking him mostly unconscious. Now that she was much closer to him, she took aim at his glutes and released the projectile. The heart-shaped projectile was stuck on his glute for a good minute before it slowly started to de-materialize and surround his body.

Giggling at a job well done, Eroko took off.

Slowly, Rokku got back on his feet with a groan. He wiped the drool off his chin and shook his head violently. He had no idea what happened but he decided to press forward.

One thing that was noticeable right off the bat was that he didn't appear to be...depressed anymore...

* * *

The ravenette named Noire yawned as she stretched her arms out. The warm morning sun gleamed through the large windows of her room. Her hair was a little bit messy and she lacked the ribbons that tied her twin-tails. In fact, her hair was just down completely. She wore simple violet pajamas.

The Lastation Goddess turned and sat on the edge of her large bed. However, when she moved her hand slightly, she felt something... unusual underneath her covers. Curious, the ravenette removed the covers from her bed, and what she found was quite shocking.

"Morning Nowaru~3" The teenage brunette boy greeted with a lovestruck expression.

Noire's eye twitched a couple of times before she could finally react to this situation.

"... _ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

* * *

Rokku was currently being examined by Mega Man, who kept turning his face to the side. Right now, Rokku looked normal.

"Hmm, he looks fine to me..." Mega said. Then he turned Rokku's face towards the properly-clothed Noire, making the girl flinch upon seeing the teen boy tilt his head to the side and sigh dreamily. Mega sweatdropped at this. "...At least, he looks fine when he _isn't_ looking at Lady Noire..."

Shade had her arms folded and she turned to the Lastation Goddess. "Tell me again, how did this happen?"

"Like _I'M_ supposed to know!?" Noire huffed, tossing aside one of her twin tails and folded her arms as well. "I found this weirdo in my bed acting strange!"

"This is completely out of Rokku's character." Shade said sternly. "He doesn't understand a bit about love or romance. It's as if his brain is making him act clueless when the topic is brought up. For him to act so...affectionate towards _any_ girl is wrong on many levels..."

"Ahhhahahahahaha!" Neptune laughed, holding her stomach.

"And what are you laughing at!?" Noire demanded.

"Rocky's acting so funny, that's what I'm laughing at~!" Neptune admitted. "Usually, it'd be you and I paired up like two peas in a pod, but in this particular fan-fic, a cutie like Rokku is the one clinging to you~! Your tsundere reactions to him make it all the more hilarious for our viewers~!"

Noire growled as she began to act flustered. "Sh-Shut up! This isn't cute in the slightest! It's weird, it's freaky, and I don't want him to act like this anymore! Wait a second... What the heck did you say about you and I being paired up!?"

Shade ignored (or flat out didn't understand) the meta-humor being presented. "Enough. Mega Man, do you think you know what's wrong with Rokku?"

Mega snapped his fingers repeatedly in front of Rokku's face. All he did was blink each time Mega snapped his fingers. "I'm detecting some...odd energy signatures around Rokku's body. They are very irregular too. Whatever it is, it's infecting Rokku's brain, making him act this way."

"Whelp, that sounds like a love Angel~" Neptune said aloud, making everyone (sans Rokku) look at her.

"Love Angel?" Shade repeated. "What's that?"

"They are kinda like cupids, except they're girls!" Neptune explained. "Rocky over there probably got hit by one of her crazy strong _**attract** _ attacks! It turned out to be super effective!"

"Love Angel, huh..." Mega said, standing on his two feet. "Given the world we're in, I don't find it too far fetched."

Shade nodded in agreement. "Neither do I. Therefore, I insist that we go search for this "Love Angel" and figure out how to snap Rokku out of this trance. Mega, Neptune, you're with me."

Noire's eyes widened. "Wait, then what am I doing?"

"You'll keep watch of Rokku." Shade told her.

"*O_O"* ...A-A-A-A-A-Are you _**NUTS**_ _ **!?**_ " Noire exclaimed. "You want me to watch the same guy who's i-in l-l-love with me!? What type of plan is that?!"

"The funny type of plan, _Nowa_ ~!" Neptune answered. "We gotta keep our faithful readers engaged somehow! Bringing you along would be too easy _and_ too boring!"

"I don't care about that! I care about my own survival!" Noire cried.

"But he's the Peanut Butter to your Jelly~! Just like us in various occasions~!"

"You're nuttier than Rokku!" Noire retorted.

"Take good care of him, Lastation Goddess." Shade demanded sternly. With that, the trio left Noire with Rokku.

Noire was left speechless when she saw the trio just leave. Then her eyes widened when she looked down at her arm.

" ** _AHHHHH!_** "

Poor ol' Noire was blushing ferociously when she found the teenage boy hugging her left arm. Strangely enough, he was hugging her with his ENTIRE body and was even dangling off the ground. Noire tried shaking him off but he just wouldn't let go.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Noire screamed. "Let go of me!"

Responding with a cute little whimper, Rokku dropped on the ground and sat there with his hands on the floor and between his legs like a puppy.

"Awww, Nowaru is so mean~" Rokku "whimpered" lovingly.

The Lastation Goddess folded her arms across her chest and let out her usual tsundere huff. "L-Listen Rokku, your friends are out trying to cure you! C-Could you just g-g-give me some space for a bit?"

Noire immediately walked away from the passionate human boy. She sat on the couch and sighed heavily. _"Good grief... This has to be some sick joke... Why did I have to be the victim though...!?"_

Suddenly, Noire felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, pulling her into a loving bear hug. Invisible hearts hovered above his head as he tried to snuggle against his "lover".

She tried to pry him off her, succeeding only partly as he began to grab her leg. She got up and tried to walk away but had difficulty in walking due to the boy hugging her leg. She flushed heavily when she turned her head to see him looking up at her. From this angle, Rokku could be possibly looking up her skirt.

Infuriated and embarrassed, Noire wiggled Rokku off of her and ran off. "Leave me alooooooone!"

She had believed she escaped Rokku's infatuation with her for the moment. Using this time, she ultimately determined that she couldn't do this alone. She needed help and right away.

So, she went to make a video call with her sister. Once the CPU Candidate of Lastation picked up, Noire clenched the device and began to panic.

"Uni! Where are you!?" Noire demanded.

"I-I'm with Nepgear, Noire." Uni answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! So many things wrong!" Noire cried. "And it has to do with Rokku! He suddenly has this creepy obsession with me and won't leave me alone!"

Nepgear poked her head in the video call to add her own information. "That sounds like the Love Angel's doing!"

Noire rolled her eyes in irritation. "Why am I suddenly the only one who has never heard of this "Love Angel"?!"

"Because it's apparently a one and done deal type of character. You know, for this fan-fic." Nepgear answered. She too was honestly a bit weirded out by the entire idea of a "love angel".

"Whatever! I need some help taming him!" Noire said. "Come over here!"

"Oh... S-Sorry sis, I'm kinda busy at the moment..." Uni said nervously.

"Doing what...?" Noire said, losing more and more of her patience with each passing second.

"Being with Nepgear, Rom and Ram... in Lowee..." Uni answered with a nervous smile. "They have this new ice cream and-"

"Ugh. Nevermind... Enjoy your ice cream, Uni..." Noire sighed as she hung up.

Next was Blanc. Funny enough, she was with Vert. Noire could kill two birds in one stone since they are together at the moment.

"Blanc! Vert! I need some help!" Noire cried.

"My, Noire needs _our_ help?" Vert teased.

"I thought you could only do everything?" Blanc sarcastically (but plainly) said.

"Oh haha, very funny. *T_T*" Noire groaned. "Long story short, Rokku's been infected with some type of love virus! He's completely in love with me and I want him to stop being so clingy to me...!"

Blanc and Vert remained silent for a couple of seconds. This confused the Lastation CPU greatly.

"What? Why so speechless?" Noire asked. "It's the truth I tell you!"

"Oh, we believe you." Blanc said.

"Yes, very much so." Vert agreed. She then giggled. "He looks rather adorable when he's so close to you."

Noire had her mouth left hanging as she was more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Noire then took a quick glance above and saw Rokku resting his chin on top of her head. He had a very gleeful smile and more invisible hearts surrounded his head.

"G-Get off me!" Noire screamed, shaking her head violently. He got off the top of her head, but immediately after proceeded to snuggle his cheek against hers lovingly. "A-A-A-Ahh...!"

"And you want us to stop this?" Vert teased. "I find it adorable~ Given Rokku's young age, he's in for a real treat~"

"This actually looks like a neat idea for my novel." Blanc stated with a smile.

"Don't encourage this!" Noire cried comical tears of embarrassment.

"Rokku has chosen you Noire. Consider yourself lucky that he chose you out of the four Goddesses." Vert said, teasing her further. "It should help with your "lonely factor"~"

That stung Noire like a bullet. Sure, Vert was joking about it, but it still stung.

"Since Rokku is so infatuated with you, you must have _some_ quality that he likes." Blanc said.

"It's a virus!" Noire claimed. "Ughhh! You guys are no help at all!"

Noire proceeded to hang up on them. Sighing in defeat, she clutched her head.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Noire then found that Rokku was _still_ clinging to her with his lovestruck attitude.

Once more, Noire sighed. "What am I going to do with you...?"

* * *

Noire was forced to put up with Rokku's unusual behavior for hours. During this time, Rokku was doing his best at being a "house keeper".

Rokku proved that he was incapable of doing cleaning tasks that he's normally quite good at. The only thing Rokku managed to do right was cook food properly. Unfortunately for Noire, he merely made Chili Dogs, something that only someone like him could enjoy.

Everything else, from washing clothes to organizing documents, was a complete and utter disaster. Noire couldn't believe that in this lovestruck state he was in, he was severely **worse** at what he did decently enough.

However, as Rokku began washing dishes in the kitchen area, Noire was in the living room and was beginning to have a strong sense of dejavu... Well, two senses, one of them being that she recalled Neptune acting like this at one point. However, she was hypnotized, not struck by cupid.

She also realized that previously Rokku was doing a few things for Noire such as doing a few Lastation Quests and doing paperwork, all which he managed to fail at.

 _"What is Rokku's deal...?"_ Noire thought. _"He was working so hard before, and even though he ended up doing not so great of a job, he didn't give up. And here he is, doing it again, but worse...! What was he trying to prove to me...?"_

Noire then frowned as she recounted the last time she saw him. _"He looked a little... down in the dumps last we saw each other..."_

The Lastation Godddess thought about it further and came to an unfortunate realization. _"I...I think I remember... It was with my documents that he unintentionally screwed up with it. I was so angry that all my hard work was ruined and yelled at him."_

Noire massaged her temples. _"I guess I hurt his feelings... Was he trying to... impress me...? Wait, could that have been it...? All these acts in Lastation, just to get my attention...? If that's the case then... why...?"_

Soon, Noire met up with the trio again. Neptune, however, had gone HDD, and was currently Purple Heart.

"O-Oh, hi..." Noire solemnly greeted.

"So," Shade began. "We learned that the reason Rokku's acting so strange is because of the love angel named _Eroko_. She shot him with her "love-pistol", which spread this non-violent virus around his body. He began to fall in love with the last person he was thinking of at the time, according to Eroko. Obviously, that person was you, Noire."

"I-I see..." Noire whimpered.

"Fortunately, we have a way to cure him!" Mega smiled, holding up a lecturing finger.

"To cure our friend of his love-dove curse, something must be done by the one who is being obsessed upon." Purple Heart explained. "That person is you Noire. You have to be the one to cure him."

Noire leaped on her feet with a determined (yet desperate) look. "How do I do it!? How do I knock this virus out of his system!?"

"Noire, you must show affection towards him." Purple Heart said.

"Wh-What...?" Noire said as her eyes slowly widened.

"It's exactly as I said. You must show affection towards him." Purple Heart said seriously. "Earlier yesterday, Rokku was very depressed and it was because of you, Noire."

"B-B...Because of...me...?" Noire was in shock herself.

"Yes. He was under the impression that you despised him."

Noire flinched a bit. "Wh-Wha... He thinks I hate him?! I don't-"

"Tell me, was Rokku trying to "impress" you or gain your attention at all recently?" Purple Heart asked.

"Well aside from the past hour, yes. The other day, he tried a few quests in my stead and did some of my paper work; All without my permission." Noire said. She sighed. "He messed up terribly on my documents and I... I yelled at him for it."

"And here we are." Purple Heart sighed. "The documents was the last breaking point for him, which is why he believes you hate him."

Noire felt a bit guilty. No, not a bit. She totally felt guilty for what her personality had caused. Everyone else was getting along with him well, everyone except seemingly Noire. She's to blame for the boy being the victim of this love virus.

"I...I didn't know." Noire admittedly sadly. "I don't hate him. Not at all. He just made an accidental mistake and I completely dealt with it terribly."

She sighed sadly. "I'm ashamed to call myself a Goddess after what I've done..."

"Quit being so hard on yourself." Shade said sternly. "You want to make up for what you've done? Cure him of this virus."

"And besides, Rokku's not the type to get so glum over something like this. He was bound to forgive you if you ever apologized!" Mega added.

"So, go and fix the wrongs." Purple Heart told her. "Only _you_ can do it."

Noire felt nervous about it. But she had no choice. She wouldn't be able to call herself a Goddess if she couldn't make someone like Rokku happy again; Especially after she was the one who caused this in the first place. "I-I'll...I'll try..."

"Good. And while you do that, we're going to find that love angel. She got away before we could take her back here for further interrogation." Shade said. "In case she's lying, we can snuff the answers right out of her."

Noire nodded and watched as the trio headed out of the Lastation Basilicom. While Mega and Shade left the Basilicom completely, Purple Heart stopped and turned her head to Noire.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There is one other thing you have to do for Rokku." Purple Heart said. She was hiding a devious smile.

"What is it?"

Purple Heart turned her head to face Noire. "In addition to hugging Rokku, you must also kiss his cheek~"

Noire blushed madly. She wanted to scream _'W-W-WHAAAAAAT...!? T-T-There's no way I can do that!'_ But she didn't let it out. Instead, she slowly, but hesitantly, nodded. With that, Purple Heart followed Mega and Shade to find Eroko for further interrogation.

Noire was left standing alone, completely nervous about what she had to do. She had never kissed anyone before, let alone on the cheek. She lacked the confidence to do something like that, especially to a kid like Rokku.

However, she knew that he deserved it. Honestly, she realized that Rokku would visit her the most out of all the Goddesses. She had hardly noticed since she was mostly so busy. He could be hanging out with someone who he has the most in common with, Neptune, but no, he decides to hang out with Noire.

He deserved _some_ type of affection, no matter how embarrassing it was...

Oh, who was she kidding? This was too embarrassing to do. _What's embarrassing is embarrassing_ , she says.

She needed to do this however. So she needed to get some confidence.

* * *

"Rokkuuuuu~! Can you come over here for a second?"

Rokku came rushing towards the Lastation Goddess like a puppy who loved his owner. He found Noire to have gone HDD, becoming Black Heart. With her beautifully colored white hair tied up into a twin-tail and her CPU eyes.

She rubbed her arm, looking a tad bit nervous about what she was planning to do. However, she wasn't as embarrassed as she was previously, thanks to her slight personality shift as Black Heart.

Black Heart, ironically enough, got nervous when she looked directly at the young boy's eyes. _"Geez... I have a strong feeling he'll pounce at me at any moment... I better act quickly before then..."_

"Rokku, I think it's about time... I shown you my...a-affection." Black Heart said with a small, faint smile. "I need you to follow my directions exactly, okay...?"

Rokku nodded cheerfully. "Okay Noire~3"

Black Heart hesitantly spread her arms apart, inviting him closer. Without skipping a beat, Rokku threw his arms around her and squealed in delight. Black Heart still felt that this was embarrassing but...nice and sweet at the same time. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair gently.

She couldn't help but tremble a little from the sensation. But she hugged him tightly, smiling.

"I'm flattered that you admire me so much..." Black Heart admitted. "I don't despise you Rokku... I like you a whole lot... I just wanted you to know that... I'm sorry, for yelling at you. As a Goddess, I should've handled the situation much better... You didn't deserve my outrage, and I apologize for it..."

Black Heart leaned back a little. "Please, forgive me."

Slowly, Black Heart leaned in towards Rokku's cheek. She closed her eyes and immediately went for it.

 _Chu~3_

Suddenly, a bunch of pink particles completely separated from Rokku's body before disappearing into nothingness. Rokku blinked a couple of times and looked up to notice that he was in the arms of Black Heart.

"Hgnnn... N-Noire...?" Rokku mumbled.

"Rokku...Are you okay?" Black Heart asked him.

Black Heart released him and allowed him to stand properly. He held onto his head and groaned. "I feel sick to my stomach, but aside from that, I'm cool... Though I _am_ seeing colors I'm not supposed to be seeing right now..."

Black Heart folded her arms. "Yep, sounds like you're alright. You had me and everyone else concerned when you acted out of the ordinary..."

Suddenly, Black Heart perked up with a bit of blush on her face. "H-Hey, do you remember anything I said to you previously...?"

"Huh...?"

"Did you... hear anything I said to you a few minutes ago...?" Black Heart repeated.

"Ummm, no...?" Rokku answered. "Last I remember I was outside in Lastation when I suddenly got hit in the back of my head and fell to the ground. I got back up but then everything else is a blur..."

Black Heart sighed. Admittedly, she was a bit disappointed that he didn't hear her apology, but so far, it looks like he isn't depressed anymore, so that was a plus for her.

"S-Speaking of which... How did I get here?" Rokku asked.

Black Heart had a lightbulb appear above her head. "I...Brought you here. Yes, that's right. I brought you back here when you collapsed in the middle of the street."

The Lastation Goddess folded her arms and smiled arrogantly. "I saved your life, so be grateful, okay~?"

Rokku beamed happily. "O-Oh! Yeah, I am grateful! Thanks Noire! You're the best~!"

Black Heart blushed bashfully over his compliments. "Hmhmhmhm~ Tell me more~"

Unfortunately for her, Rokku didn't catch her request. Instead, she saw him walk past her. "H-Hey, where are you going?"

"For some reason, I feel _REALLY_ tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll sleep in the guest room, if it's okay with you?"

Black Heart watched as the boy walked away. He didn't seem to wait to see if she gave him consent to use the room, but she just shrugged. She had a face that seemed like she didn't want to put up with nonsense for awhile.

The Lastation Goddess would not know that Rokku sleepily collapsed in front of the guest room until a little while later.

 _However, Noire would **NEVER** know that Neptune was actually lying about her having to kiss Rokku's cheek to cure him. The hug was enough to show her affection. The Planeptune Goddess was going to take this secret down to her grave._

"Yes, I will~! *w*" Neptune yelled cheerfully. " _Nowaru_ must never find out~!"

* * *

 **Bonus Scenario:**

" _On a dark misty night of Lastation's metropolis, crime runs amok down on the streets. Petty thieves with no remorse for their actions whatsoever... But, when there's injustice... There is... JUSTICE!_ "

On the rooftops of Lastation stood a dark caped crusader. He did a dramatic pose, holding his cape in front of him so only his eyes were visible. Dramatically, he swung his arm, causing his cape to flow with the wind behind him. He displayed a heroic yet cocky grin and stared down at the city.

"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am... _ **Mega Batman Neo!**_ " He announced in a purposely deep and intimidating voice (though it was hurting his lungs trying to).

Suddenly, a familiar face bounced in and posed alongside him. She wore a poorly made mask and a even poorly made outfit consisting colors of black and yellow. Her short lilac hair stuck right out of her mask.

"And his trusty sidekick, who just so happens to potentially be in a relationship with Mega Batman Neo depending on the timeline, _**Batgirl Nep!**_ " Nep exclaimed cheerfully.

Slowly, and reluctantly, a black haired girl walked beside Neo with an agitated expression. Wearing nothing but a skin-tight suit, a short cape and a eye mask. Her colors consisted of red, black and green.

"And girl wonder, _**Robin Shade.**_ " She said lazily.

" _HEY!_ " Both Neo and Neptune shrieked and looked down to find Noire glaring at all three of them and Uni standing there confused. " _GET THE HELL OFF MY ROOF YOU LUNATICS!_ "

Neo looked at Noire triumphantly, continuing to speak in his intimidating hero voice. Noticeably, his voice was starting to crack... "Lunatics are we?! Ha! Ha! Haah! You should be lecturing the villains down below! In the times of great crisis, the Darkest of Knights shall-"

" _ **SHUT UP AND GET OFF MY ROOF!**_ " Noire screamed.

Neo shrieked fearfully and told his two companions, "C-C'mon guys! Let's bail!"

Neo ran off to jump onto another rooftop.

"Hey! It's dangerous to go alone! Take Nep!" Neptune beamed happily as she followed after him.

Shade just groaned and facepalmed.

"Screw this." She grumbled as she climbed down the rooftop and to where Noire and Uni stood.

Noire looked at Shade skeptically and asked, "How do you put up with his awfully childish behavior?"

Shade shrugged. "I just do. You get used to it."

The trio heard the sound of garbage cans falling over and the sound of a cat screeching in terror. Shade's face expressed further annoyance.

" _ **Eventually.**_ " Shade added, facepalming again in embarrassment and irritation.


	3. Neptune's Wife for a Day (Huuuh!)

_Note: This is heavily based on "Noire's Bride For One Day". However, instead of Neptune being the one being hypnotized, Noire is the one hypnotized. Just don't expect Noire to act like as Neptune did. No, she's gonna act like... Well, I guess she'll act like how she did in that Drama CD where she's the [listener of the Drama CD's] wife. Okay? Okay. I don't own Neptunia or Mega Man, blahblahblah, you get the idea._

Enjoy~!

* * *

Blanc sat in front of the teenage boy named Rokku. She held a very peculiar pendulum and was swinging it left and right at a decent pace. Rokku followed it closely but he just had this normal, blank face.

"You will haaaaate rats." Blanc said in a hypnotic tone. "You will _haaaaate_ rats."

Rokku continued to follow the pendulum's pattern, but then he just stared at Blanc with an equally blank face.

"I already hate rats." Rokku said in a emotionless, robotic tone, matching Blanc's. "I wish to exterminate every single rat in existence."

Vert, who was next to Blanc watching this, placed a finger underneath her chin. "Hmm, he's quite right. I'm sure he has mentioned plenty of times that he hates them."

"Alright." Blanc then started moving the pendulum again. "You will liiiiike rats. You will _liii-_ "

Rokku suddenly yanked the pendulum and threw it out the window. He then got in Blanc's face with his eyes glowing demonic red. " **YOU WILL** **NOT** **MAKE ME LIKE THOSE DISGUSTING SPAWNS OF THE GREAT OVERLORD!** "

Blanc wasn't fazed in the slightest by Rokku's sudden change in personality and attitude.

Instead, she stared at him and said, "Okay."

Vert averted her eyes towards the table and saw that there was a weird device with red and white spirals; much like a peppermint or candy cane.

"Hey, Rokku?" Vert called out. "What is that strange device there?"

Rokku suddenly snapped back to normal and looked at the device. "Oh that? It's some weird thing I found outside. I stared at it before it freaked me out. It's pretty trippy to follow..."

Vert then suddenly had an idea. She watched as Neptune was stuffing her face with pudding while Noire was scolding her over her untidiness.

"Mind if I borrow this Rokku?" Vert asked.

"Umm, sure!" Rokku said. He and Blanc watched as she grabbed the device and walked past them. "What're you gonna use it for?"

Vert didn't answer, instead he stood before Noire, prompting the ravenette to look at her.

"Let's try something." Vert said with a cute smile. She pressed the "ON" Switch on the device and pointed it at Noire.

Rokku and Blanc looked on in curiosity. Their eyes slowly widened as they watched Noire suddenly hugged Neptune from the side.

"Nepuuu~?!" Neptune cried, nearly choking on the spoon full of pudding.

"Wh-What happened...?" Rokku asked as Vert approached him and Blanc.

Vert smiled again. "I said that Noire has to be "Neptune's Wife for a Day". Hmhm, isn't that cute~?"

Blanc just blinked. "I have a small sense of dejavu..."

"A-Are you telling me that spiral device thingie was actually a washing-brain device!?" Rokku cried.

"It's _brainwashing_ , little one." Vert corrected. "And I would say it's more hypnotizing, than anything. *^_^*"

"That's the same thing!" Rokku cried more. He watches as Noire becomes all cuddly with Neptune.

"It's okay to make a mess, Neptune~" Noire said lovingly. "As your wife, I'll clean up after you~..."

Neptune's eyes went like this: ._.

"Oh my gosh, is this entire fic going to be a reverse of that time where I was hypnotized into being Noire's wife?" Neptune asked (to no one in particular).

Rokku started to pout. "That's no fair! I want Noire to be _MY_ wife too!"

Blanc and Vert then stared at Rokku with funny looks on their faces. Did they hear him right?

"You _want_ Noire to be your wife, Rokku?" Vert asked.

"Yeah!" Rokku said aloud. "...A wife is a really, really cool best buddy, right?"

Blanc blinked once before spilling the news to the young teenager. "No. A wife is something else entirely."

"A wife is a married woman who is lovingly with her spouse, the spouse being the husband." Vert happily explained.

Rokku had a confused face when he learned the definition of a "wife". "Ohhhh... That book taught me the wrong definition of a wife then..."

Blanc then spoke up. "You said you have adoptive parents, right Rokku? Aren't they married?"

"Yeah, they're married!" Rokku said. "I just never learned what a husband and wife thingie was..."

"Nepuuu~" Neptune moaned. "Noire, you're such a naughty girl~"

Vert then took Rokku's hand and walked off, taking him with. Blanc followed right after them.

"Let's go, Rokku." Vert said in a motherly tone. "Some things are just not for kids such as yourself."

Neptune freaked out when they saw the group leave. "H-Hey! I was just joking with that seductive-bait! I don't want to do M-Rated stuff in this fic!"

Her pleas were not heard and she was left alone with the lovestruck Noire.

"Geez, I know I like to tease Noire about our 'relationship', but it's no fun if she's not acting all tsundere like!" Neptune admitted. "The last fic where Noire was acting all tsun-tsun towards Rokku was much better than this! I'd rather be in his shoes! But... I kinda already have when I was hypnotized and- Somebody help me!"

"Oh Neptune, I've always loved you since the day I laid eyes on you~" Noire said seductively. "Let's try to reenact the kiss we had on our wedding day~"

Then, Neptune's eyes widened when Noire locked lips with her.

 _"Nepuuuuuuu!"_ Neptune cried internally. She felt her entire world shatter. _"This isn't supposed to happen! We're supposed to tease our fans with stuff like this, not actually do it! Worst fan-fic ever!"_

* * *

"Ahhh!"

The ravenette rose up from her bed, sweating buckets and panting heavily. She gripped her comforters tightly as she looked around her dark room.

"It was just... a dream..." Noire said in relief. "Me and Neptune...? That sounds like some pervert's wetdream... B-But I wouldn't be... _too_ opposed to being wi-"

Noire then shook her head violently. "Nononono! What am I saying! Ugh!"

The Lastation Goddess fell back on her bed and pulled the covers over her again. "Neptune and I together... Hmph!"

Noire tossed and turned to her left side, but her eyes widened when she saw a familiar face. "Wh-What the hell...?"

The ravenette saw Rokku in her bed. However... He looked... different than how she remembered him looking. He wasn't her height. No, he was significantly _smaller_ than her! He looked like a 5 year old kid! He was wearing smaller versions of his black t-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Momma~ *0w0*" Rokku said cutely.

Noire's blood froze and her face was completely red. "Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah..."

This turned out to be another dream, fortunately. It still freaked Noire out, nonetheless~

* * *

"I need you two to stay away from me for awhile." Noire said with her arms folded. She was walking quickly, and away from Neptune and Rokku. They followed after her.

"Whyyyy?" Neptune asked. "Did you do something embarrassing and you don't want us finding out~?"

"What did we do?" Rokku asked. Then his face looked drained and depressed. "Don't tell me...Did I do something that'll make you hate me!?"

"N-No! I don't hate you! J-Just don't come near me for a day okay?!" Noire said, breaking into a run.

Neptune then chased right after her, hot on the tsundere's tail. "You can't escape Nep, Nowaru~!"

Rokku followed after them. "Noire! Tell me what I did wrong! *QAQ* I don't want you to hate me! You are the physical personification of my favorite video game console back on my world, so I love you!"

Noire cried fake comical tears as she ran in circles, trying to escape the two people that she didn't want to see.

"Go awaaaaaaaaay!" Noire cried.


	4. What the Nep is a Peeping Tom?

_Note: So who's ready for some_ _ **fanservice**_ _~?_

This one-shot is based on an omake from the Neptunia manga (specifically from Volume 1), where the girls (excluding the CPU Candidates) go to the Hakone Hot Spring.

For those unaware, Rokku has the ability to fuse (or more appropriately, "Megamerge", a term used in the Mega Man ZX series) with Mega Man (from the Classic games). When he megamerges with him, Rokku becomes Mega Man Neo. That is what he is referred to as when he's megamerged, not Rokku. Just keep in mind Rokku and Neo are the same people; they just use different names depending on the situation.

I don't own Neptunia or Mega Man-Must I read this each time...? I know it's to inform those who are unaware who are the true owners and stuff but... It's obvious, no? Anyway...

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Ohhhhhh..."

Rokku Akihiro was in Neptune's bed, surrounded by his friends, Mega Man, Shade, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire and Compa.

Poor Rokku had very small genuine tears on the verge of sliding down his cheeks, for the young teen had a giant cast on his right foot; starting just below his kneecap and ending at the very tip of his toes, covering his entire foot.

"Wow, that looks pretty awful..." Nepgear said sympathetically.

Noire folded her arms with a concerned look. "How exactly did this happen?"

Instinctively, the Lastation Goddess slowly turned her eyes towards the double d-pad wearing Planeptune Goddess, making her flinch.

"Ah! How rude Noire! Suspecting me so quickly!" Neptune cried.

Noire wasn't buying that. She began to tap her foot on the ground.

"Okay, maaaaaybe Rocky may have... Tripped and twisted his precious wittle ankle~..." Neptune said nervously.

Nepgear sighed. "Rokku came with Neptune and I on a quest. He said he wanted to try not relying on his "Mega Man Neo" form all the time. Near the end of the quest, Rokku got his leg tangled up on the vines of our enemy... It wasn't a good sight to see..."

Noire turned away from Neptune. "Of _course_ that's what happened. Were you guys not watching him enough?"

Nepgear flinched and began to nervously press her two index fingers together. "W-We were! I-I just thought Rokku could handle himself, since he was, um, _Mega Man Neo_ , and all...!"

"I knew I should've joined you guys..." Mega said sadly. " _I'm_ his best friend and guardian and I failed at both of those jobs..."

Rokku tapped his finger on the bed. "H-Hey, don't say that. You're still a great friend~!"

Mega smiled, happy to know that Rokku had no ill feelings towards him.

"How bad is it, Rokku?" Shade asked, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's pretty bad..." Rokku whimpered, dropping his smile from earlier. "I feel nothing but pain nonstop... I never felt this much lingering pain before...!"

The Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire, appeared on the scene. She displayed disappointment and agitation. "I have warned you time and time again, Neptune. We had to keep Rokku away from situations like this. We can't have one of the protectors of his world come back injured."

"Hey now, at least I said I was sorry, right?" Neptune cried in a panic.

"I... Well..." Histoire knew Neptune was right. She _did_ in fact apologize. "That's acceptable I suppose... However, Rokku was still injured, and it could've been prevented."

Rokku whined some more. "W-Wait, aren't you guys Goddesses? Well, three out of seven of you are... B-But my point is, can't you do some mumbo jumbo magic on my awesome leg!?"

"Hey, we aren't magicians or anything." Noire retorted. "If we get an injury, we have to heal up just like any other human."

Noire then smiled. "At least, that's what I would have said if it weren't for the fact there's such a thing as _healing grass_. With that, your body could heal faster than normal."

Rokku beamed with hope.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaand_ we don't have any on us." Neptune said.

Rokku pouted. "Drat."

"I promise you'll be okay soon~!" Compa assured him. "A little rest and relaxation will heal that leg up in no time!"

"But I want my leg healed now!" Rokku whined.

"Acting like a spoiled child won't heal it any faster, Rokku." Noire lectured.

Rokku pouted again. But, out of the blue, an idea popped in his head. "Heyyy! Acting like a spoiled child won't heal it any faster, but _megamerging_ will!"

Everyone, excluding Mega and Shade, scratched their heads in confusion.

"Mega! Let's Megamerge!" Rokku requested.

"Umm, okay!" Mega nodded determinedly.

In a quick instant flash of light, Rokku had become Mega Man Neo and donned the armor, including helmet, Mega Man vest and all.

What the girls didn't see (because the transformation is so instantaneous) was that Mega Man flashed and turned into data particles. Almost immediately, he entered the Combi-Carrier and the particles started to engulf Rokku's body with a bright light. First he would have a black bodysuit materialize on him, then his blue boots would materialize, followed by his briefs, vest (+ neck-guard), gauntlets and finally the helmet. The light would disappear and reveal his awesome Mega Man Neo armor.

"Oh yeah! I feel like a million zenny~!" Neo roared.

Then he hopped off the bed and on his feet. With a heroic pose and a triumphant smile, he truly felt great. "It feels so good~!"

"Hey, your megamerging technique sped up the healing process!" Nepgear cried in awe.

"Alright, now let's de-megamerge!" Neo said.

A bright flash appeared again, and Mega Man stood beside his human partner. However... Rokku still had the cast on his leg. He suddenly collapsed on the ground while everyone looked at him in surprise and concern. A very loud audible bone crack was heard once he fell to the floor.

Slowly but surely, Rokku's face changed from dumbfounded to a crybaby face.

"Aaaaaaaaaa _aaaaaaaa_ **AAAAAAAAHHH-** "

 **NEPUUUU~!  
PLEASE STAND BY! UNDERGOING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES RIGHT NOW~!  
NEPUU~! NEPUU~!**

The brunette boy now had a pouted look on his face after he was almost immediately placed back on the bed.

"Rokku, for your own health and safety, I highly recommend you stay in bed." Histoire lectured.

"Hmph." Rokku pouted.

Compa came in carrying a pink tray containing food and a drink.

"Here Rocky~!" Compa said happily, carefully placing the tray on his lap. "Tasty Chicken Soup, a carton of milk with the straw attached and your favorite, melted cheese broccoli~!"

Rokku glanced at the food. He couldn't help but crack a small smile when he saw the broccoli covered in delicious cheese. He was one of the rare kids that loved vegetables; especially broccoli. However, he was obsessed with broccoli with melted cheese. Something about it just made his heart dance silly and his stomach tap it's non-existent foot in glee.

"Thank you Compa." Rokku said.

Compa smiled, happy to have been of help to him. Then Neptune lunged her hand towards his face, holding a container of something no one could mistake.

"And here's Planeptune's famous pudding, straight from Nep-Nep herself~!" Neptune said.

Rokku sweatdropped and slowly grabbed the container. "Y-Yeah... Thanks."

"Anyway, we have to skedaddle outta here~" Neptune said with her fists on her hips.

"Skedaddle?" Rokku repeated like a parrot. "Skedaddle where?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Nepgear asked. "Well, we were actually going to the Hakone Hot Spring!"

"This time, including the CPU Candidates!" Neptune added.

Rokku's face went pale. "Y-You guys are going to some special place! W-Without me!?"

"We _were_ considering bringing you along but... You have that bummed out leg..." Nepgear giggled nervously.

"Besides, even if you did come, you and Mega would've been by yourselves." Noire said. "There's no way we're bringing _men_ to a _girl's_ bath."

Rokku whimpered. He's never been to a Hot Spring before, but from his Japanese research, he's heard they are an amazing experience! Because of his jacked up leg, he's unable to experience what he's always wanted to do since he was 12!

"N-N-N-No fair!" Rokku whined, (literally) talking like a baby. "I wanna go too!"

"Hey bub _sy_ , there's nothing you can do about it!" Neptune said half-seriously. "Just lie there and heal up, okay?"

Mega Man held onto his partner's shoulder. "At least I'll be here! We boys gotta stick together, right?"

"Speaking of which..." Noire turned to Shade. "Hey, you should come with us, Shade."

"No thanks." Shade answered in a almost emotionless tone.

"C'mon, that stoic attitude can't be good for your back Shadey~!" Neptune said. The Planeptune Goddess received a glare from the kunoichi, mostly from the cringey nickname she was given.

"Putting aside the embarrassing nickname, Neptune _is_ right. You don't look like you've relaxed in quite some time." Noire said. "We won't force you, but you might regret it later on."

Shade folded her arms. "I said no. Rokku is my top priority."

"Oh man, you're the type that's super overprotective over the main boy character, huh. *=_=*" Neptune said. "I bet if Rokku got kidnap by some big baddie, you'd go full-on rage mode."

Shade merely sweatdropped, but she was also blushing a little. She held her scarf over her face to hide her blush. In all honesty, Neptune wasn't completely wrong...

"Go on ahead Shade." Mega said. "I'll stick around and take care of Rokku. You focus on relaxing your body, okay?"

Shade looked at Mega and then at Rokku. He nodded slowly with that dorky smile of his that his friends and family; mostly his mother; loves oh so much.

The kunoichi sighed and dropped her arms. "Very well then. I'll join you."

"Yeah! The ninja girl is in~! *v" Neptune cheered, fist bumping the air.

Shade sighed again and followed the girls out. "Get well, Rokku."

Moments later, the girls were out of the bedroom, leaving Rokku alone with Histoire and Mega Man.

* * *

Mega Man arrives back into Neptune's room carrying a cup of water. The reploid boy looks at Rokku, a little concerned over his partner's current expression.

"Rokku, what's the matter?" Mega asked.

"The girls get to go on a trip to the hot springs while I'm stuck in bed..." Rokku mewled.

"Oh... Yeah, that does bite. I wish we've could've gone." Mega admitted, placing the cup in Rokku's hand. He then smiled at his partner. "...But your health is more important than some stupid hot spring anyway!"

"You're right Mega, and I _really_ appreciate you staying by my side..." Rokku smiled. "But still, I should've brought you with me on the quest. None of this would've happened otherwise..."

"I guess, but there's nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is make sure you're okay." The classic Blue Bomber said.

Rokku sighed... But then his face lit up. The look on his face _TRULY_ concerned Mega Man since it was the type of look the reploid didn't like to see.

"Rokku..." Mega began in a suspicious tone. "What's with that face...?"

Rokku tossed all the water down his throat and drunk it in one gulp. He then wiped his mouth and revealed a very, VERY devious smirk plastered all over his youthful face. He placed the cup on the tray he had earlier, courtesy of Compa, and grinned mischievously at his reploid best friend.

"You say there's nothing we can do about it, but I disagree~" Rokku told his friend. He had a low but very mischievous tone when speaking, something a little uncharacteristic of Rokku (but more characteristic of Mega Man Neo when he tends to get the upper hand against his opponents).

"You...disagree?"

"Yes, I do~" Rokku raised his right wrist, showing his friend the Combi-Carrier on his wrist. It didn't take long for Mega Man to realize what his friend was about to do.

"Ohhhh no. Don't you dare, Rokk-" Mega was suddenly changed into data particles and transferred into the wrist-device. A quick flash of light immediately followed and Rokku had changed into Mega Man Neo, complete with the armor and all.

Neo jumped off the bed and held his wrist to his face to look at the Combi-Carrier's screen, seeing Mega Man's annoyed expression.

"My good ol' leg won't heal unless I actually rest up. However, when I megamerge, all that goes away~!" Neo explained. "Now that my leg is "healed up", I can totally go to the Hakone Hot Spring!"

"Rokku, this isn't right!" Mega lectured. "You need to properly heal up your leg!"

"That's boring. WAAAAY too boring." Neo said, tapping his foot.

"Come on! It's not like the injury is permanent! You can skip out on one trip!" Mega Man lectured. "By the time your leg is healed up, you can go on the next trip in no time!"

"Maybe, but why wait when you can do it _now_?" Neo asked with a cheesy grin.

"Oh brother..." Mega facepalmed. "I've never seen you so irresponsible before..."

"Alrighty!" Neo began triumphantly, ignoring his friend's comments. "Hakone Hot Spring, here I come~!"

With victory in his hands, Neo teleported out of Neptune's bedroom...

...However, because he didn't actually have the coordinates to the Hot Spring, he accidentally teleported just outside, behind the window. He panicked and fell all the way down to the ground. The fall must've lasted about 17 or 19 seconds.

But nevertheless, Neo landed harmlessly on the ground. It's all thanks to the _Full Auto Balancer_ ( _Gyroscopic Stabilization System_ ) that allows Neo to land cleanly in area and in any kind of state. Quite a nifty tool!

Neo would go quickly search for directions to the Hakone Hot Spring and would eventually find the way to get there. Without skipping a beat, Neo headed off to the location.

...All the while, Histoire had no idea that the "patient" and his "caretaker" left Planeptune... But she would have to check on the boys sooner or later, and she may be shocked at the revelation...

* * *

"Whew..." said the nurse-in-training.

Compa and IF had entered the waters of the Hakone Hot Spring, letting the warm sensation course through their bodies. The steam was lingering throughout the entire area, obviously originating from the water itself.

"It's been awhile since we've been here." IF said. "Last time, you-know-what happened."

"Yep. But this time, things should be peaceful, Iffy~!" Compa said assuredly.

Just as Compa said that, she felt a dangerous presence behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw Neptune in the bath with them, her towel covering her chest. She had her hands raised and bent her fingers in a "gropey" motion.

"Second verse, same as the first Compaaaa~!" Neptune said maliciously. She then lunged at the poor girl. " _Boobie Grope Attack~!_ "

Compa let out a scream and pleaded with IF to help her. " _Kyaaaa!_ Save me Iffy!"

"Not again..." IF said with a crooked smile, watching the same scenario repeat once again. Suddenly, IF saw the other Goddesses come out with their bath towels covering their bodies.

"Yaaay! A pool!" Ram cried rushing into the bath.

"Yaaaaay..." The shy girl Rom said in cheer as well.

"This isn't a pool, it's a bath to relax your bodies. Don't go-" Blanc couldn't finish her lecture as Rom and Ram began playing in the bath as if it were a pool. Blanc sighed. "Good grief."

"Now, now, they are children, Blanc. Keep that in mind~" Vert said to the Lowee Goddess.

"C'mon, let's get in Uni!" Nepgear told her friend, dropping her towel and entering the bath.

Uni followed right after her and moaned in delight. "Ohhhhh... This feels really nice..."

"I know... I feel really relieved in here..." Nepgear moaned as well. "I don't want to leave this place..."

Noire, Blanc and Vert would follow after the two CPU Candidates, dropping their towels and entering.

"Ahhhh... I had forgotten how good this feels~..." Noire sighed happily, resting her back against some rocks.

However, one other individual has yet to enter the bath. A long haired ravenette with a towel covering her upper and lower body, and a face covered in blush from both the heat and the naked girls. As usual, her arms were crossed.

"Heeeey, _Shade-san_! What are you still doing there?! Come on in! The water's great~!" Neptune yelled, kicking her feet in the water.

The flustered kunoichi looked around. Everyone was beginning to stare at her, making her feel more embarrassed and flustered.

"I-I..." Shade didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't bring her legs to step into the bath. "I-I'm not particularly used to this... I've never been in a hot spring before..."

"Whaaaaaa!? That's crazy!" Neptune cried.

"Just come on in, Shade." Noire said. "We're all girls so there's nothing to be nervous or embarrassed about."

She says this as she's sometimes embarrassed to be naked around them as well. However, the sensation of the water seem to have made her forget that.

"Besides, the water feels excellent~" Vert added. "I promise, you will not regret it~"

Shade's lips quivered a little. After thinking it over, she finally gathered up the courage to experience a genuine hot spring. She dropped her towel and entered the bath.

Her face was redder than before and her eyes lit up suddenly. She felt completely at ease. She felt good. It was much better than soaking in a bathroom bath! She wanted more of this feeling.

"Yeah! The ninja girl has faced her fears!" Neptune cheered. Shade decided to ignore Neptune's comment and soak in deeper.

Vert, however, was awestruck. "My, my~"

The Leanbox Goddess slowly made her way towards the kunoichi with an awfully seductive expression. When Shade opened her eyes and saw the Leanbox Goddess before her, she blushed more.

"Wh-What...?"

"I never knew your breasts were so big~" Vert said in awe.

Though they were submerged into the water, the kunoichi decided to slowly raise her hands to cover them as she was flustered once again.

"Ahhh, they must be C-Cups~" Vert said, slowly reaching for them.

"H-Hey! Back off!" Shade demanded, moving away from Vert in a panicked state. Vert followed right after her.

"Tell me, Shade. _ARE_ they C-Cups~?" Vert asked, right behind the kunoichi.

"Y-Yes... They are, now leave me alone, please!" Shade requested.

Blanc, meanwhile, sunk her head lower into the water upon learning of Shade's true breast size.

Eventually, Shade would escape Vert's "assault" and attempt to relax in this bath...

* * *

Mega Man Neo arrived near his destination. The skies were clear and dark, just the way Neo likes his nights; especially when traveling to new areas.

"Okay, we made it!" Neo celebrated.

"Rokku, I do have to ask a rather important question." Mega sighed, having long given up on changing Rokku's mind about going to the Hot Spring.

"Shoot." Neo said, walking along the stone pathway.

"What _exactly_ do you intend to do here anyway?" Mega asked.

"What a dumb question to ask, Mega! I thought you were really smart!?"

"No, I mean... You're in armor. _Megamerged_ armor. The only thing you can really take off is the helmet. We aren't going to feel relaxed once you step in the water. We probably aren't going feel much of anything because of how the armor is made."

Neo stopped, dumbfounded at the sudden realization.

"Oh... I... Uh... Didn't think that far ahead, come to think of it..." Neo admitted.

Mega gave Rokku a look that read ' _Seriously dude?_ '. Neo tapped underneath his chin, looking at the night sky as he attempted to conjure up some type of plan.

"Ummm, maybe when we actually get to the hot spring, we can de-megamerge and you can carry me into the water!"

"No way!" Mega rejected almost immediately.

"Why?! You should have absolutely no problem lifting me! I don't weight as much! I'm actually pretty light!" Neo exclaimed.

"Your weight isn't the issue! (T _hough I_ can _lift your entire body with one hand, honestly. Maybe even two-three fingers... I_ AM _a reploid after all..._ ) We weren't supposed to be here! We're supposed to be back at Planeptune!"

"Hey now! You had plenty of options to de-megamerge on our way here! You have that ability! It's not like I _forced_ you to come, did I?" Neo asked.

Mega flinched a little with a bit of sweat running down his cheek. "Uhhh...I-I-I-I-I-It's not like I _wanted_ to come to the hot springs or anything! Nope not at all! I just, uh, didn't think about my ability at the time!"

Neo held his forehead and grinned in disbelief. "Gee, you _really_ sounded like Noire there for a sec, dude."

The boys continued to bicker back and forth. However, their argument had caught the attention of three other boys... Boys that looked completely uninteresting and aren't really important.

With that mind, describing their character designs is **useless, useless,** ** _USELESSSSS!_**

If it means anything, they _do_ look like they are around Rokku's age, if not slightly older.

...But... What the heck were they doing hanging around in the female section of the hot spring...?

Whatever, the trio of boys approached Mega Man Neo, making the modern Blue Bomber jump in surprise since his bickering with the classic Blue Bomber kept him distracted.

"W-Whoa! Um, hey there... Random dudes..." Neo said. Though he did not understand meta-humor, he felt a very strange sense that these trio of boys weren't very interesting in the slightest. He'd probably forget them after this one-shot.

Also, Mega Man, for safety reasons, has stayed quiet.

"Hey there mecha guy." Boy #1 greeted.

"What're you doin' around here?" Boy #2 asked.

Though they did not share the same voice, they all had the type of voice that would make almost anyone punch in the face. In other words, they sounded like troublesome boys.

"Umm..." Neo was a little surprised. He's not used to random people approaching him because on his world, the majority of the citizens would stay clear of him because either they knew he was fighting and didn't want to get in his way or they feared him because of his slight similarities to Maverick mechaniloids such as the Galleons.

The modern Blue Bomber had to remember that he was in _Gamindustri_ , a place where a lot of characters of uncanny resemblances to certain video game characters. It just so happen that Mega Man Neo also had a resemblance to one. _(Take a wild guess~)_

Neo shook his head after thinking so much and stood up straight. "I came here to see some girls."

The boys looked at each other and smirked. The way Neo had said his purpose of being here made him sound like kind of a bad guy too...

"Yeah, so are we!" Boy #1 said.

"Heh, you should join us!" Boy #3 also said.

"Join you?" Neo parroted.

"Yuh-huh! We saw like 11 girls come here 20 minutes ago!" Boy #2 informed. "They don't look like they are leaving for like another hour, so we still got time to check up on them!"

Neo grinned excitedly. Once again, his timing of the grin made him really seem like he's a bad guy like these trio of boys...

" _Those 11 girls sound like Neptune and the others! Yahoo~! I can still join them in the hot springs!"_ Neo thought happily. He had apparently forgotten about the glaring issue: He's in armor that cannot be removed unless he de-megamerges. Even if he does, he'll need someone's help to carry him because he has a broken leg.

Neo nodded his head cheerfully. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Ehehehehehehehe... Come on then. Those girls are just right ahead~" Boy #1 snickered. He walked ahead and the other two boys followed suit. Neo began to march right behind them.

Mega Man had a look of concern over his face. He began to talk to Rokku telepathically about his concerns.

 **[** ** _For the uninformed, Mega Man, having Biometal data within his body, has some abilities of a Biometal, such as speaking internally with their partner. Biometals are said to only being able to communicate with their Chosen Ones via the mind, and any one who ISN'T a Chosen One cannot hear them. Rokku, however, is technically NOT a Chosen One, but rather an artificial one. Nonetheless, he can still hear other Biometals thanks to Mega Man._** **]**

" _Rokku, something feels a bit...off about these weirdos..._ " Mega Man said.

Neo looked at his Combi-Carrier screen to see Mega. " _What? Do you think they are totally uninteresting too?_ "

" _No...Well actually, yes, that too, but that's not what I was referring to. Something doesn't seem right about this..._ "

" _They are leading us to Neptune and the others! What's so wrong about that?_ " Neo asked." _Trust me, when we meet them, they might be shocked at first, but we'll all be happy together in a couple of seconds!_ "

Poor Rokku was naive as to what was really about to happen involving these trio of boys. Mega Man was having his suspicions and the suspicion meter was steadily rising as they got closer to their destination.

Mega Man Neo followed the trio of boys to a "secret passage" through the bushes that led them to a rather strange area. It was small and pretty tight, but from here, one could get a clear view at what was going on inside the large bath area. However, the bushes had to be cleared a little in order to get that view.

"Here we are~" Boy #3 whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Neo asked, raising a brow.

"Because, dumbass, we don't want the girls to see us!" Boy #2 told him.

"But... Shouldn't we be joining them?" Neo asked, ignoring the curse word insult.

"Whoa, you got some guts there, mecha man." Boy #1 said with a grin. "But you should really be watching them for now."

" _Hmm, so I guess we wait until it's time to reveal ourselves..._ " Neo thought naively.

"Alright, let's get the show started~!" Boy #1 announced, opening the bushes a little.

Once the bushes were spread out, they got a glimpse of the Goddesses, Candidates, IF, Compa and Shade in the bath. The steam was also hovering around. It felt nice and the water was the cause of it.

Neptune was splashing around with Nepgear, much to her little sister's dismay. Noire was trying to relax in the bath, but could not do so because of Neptune splashing about like a child and Vert attempting to literally grope her chest. Blanc, amazingly, was reading a book while her sisters, Rom and Ram, were pestering Uni about her chest size. IF was getting a shoulder rub from Compa and The Guild member couldn't have been more happy to have a shoulder rub from the nurse-in-training.

Shade, Neo's best friend and ultimate partner, was looking very peaceful. She had blush from the sensation of the hot spring water, and her arms spread along the stone ground while she rested (almost) without interruption. She could go without Neptune's childish bantering, but she was overall "relaxed".

" _Wow... Shade looks so... relaxed..._ " Neo said internally in awe. " _I wonder what she's thinking about..._ "

Mega grew more concerned. " _No... Something definitely doesn't feel right Rokku... Tell me you don't feel it..._ "

Neo heard the boys snicker mischievously and have blushes on their faces.

" _Ummm..._ " Neo was admittedly starting to feel it too.

"Man, look at that busty blonde~" Boy #2 said.

"You can have your "busty blonde", I'll gladly look at that black haired girl that's being groped~!" Boy #1 said.

Neo's face lit up upon hearing that boy's description. That could've meant Noire, Uni or even Shade. Neo took a peek. Though he hadn't noticed it before, he saw a rather strange acting Vert groping Noire from behind. Noire didn't appear to like it for the most part. Yes, you heard right, _for the most part_. TvT

"Ughh! This is dejavu all over again!" Noire cried. "What is with you and bringing booze to a hot spring!?"

Neo's face went a little pale. He hadn't realized it until now, but...

They... They were all naked! **_COMPLETELY NAKED!_**

Neo had assumed they were wearing swimsuits or something, but he didn't know they were naked!

"Man, this is freakin' awesome!" Boy #2 grinned.

"I just want to touch those bouncy balloons on that busty blonde~" Boy #3 said, beginning to feel his nose drip with blood.

Neo felt uncomfortable. He felt... _dirty_. He slowly leaned back and just stared at the girls in the hot spring without directly looking at anyone.

" _A-A-A-Ahhh...!_ " Neo screamed internally. " _Oh nononononononononononononono NOOOO! This isn't right! This isn't right at all!_ "

" _Wh-What is it Rokku!?"_ Mega asked in alarm.

" _Mom told me that looking at naked girls is wrong! We're looking at naked girls!_ " Neo screamed.

" _W-Wait... They are naked!?_ " Mega also screamed. He had saw characters like Rom, Ram, Compa and IF with bath towels around them, but that must've meant that the likes of Neptune and Shade were completely naked in the bath! " _Oh my gosh! This is wrong! This is totally wrong!_ "

" _People who look at girls are called 'deviants'! We're deviants! Degenerates! Sleazeballs! All that!_ " Neo screamed more in absolute shame.

Neo started to fidget around, making the bushes move a bit.

"Man... That short lilac haired girl is pretty cute~" Boy #1 said. He then raised a brow and looked behind him.

The trio of boys had begun to notice the bushes moving around and Neo bumping into the boys.

"H-Hey! The hell's with you!?" Boy #2 angrily whispered.

Neo was panicking. He was doing something that's against his morals and was unaware of it! His freaking out was making the bushes move and he was also unintentionally pushing the boys... Who were without a doubt, _perverts_.

"Knock that off!" Boy #1 demanded.

"Quit shoving dumbass!" Boy #3 whispered in irritation. "They're gonna see us!"

Nepgear, who was starting to enjoy splashing with her big sister, stopped when she noticed the bushes above the wooden fences moving quite irregularly. She had a question mark form above her head as she looked on. Neptune was about to splash her sister, but noticed she wasn't focused on her.

"Heyyy, Nep Jr, whatcha starin' at?" Neptune asked cheerfully. She soon followed her gaze and saw the bushes moving about. The Nep sisters squinted to get a slightly better view, and although faintly, they saw what appeared to be boys pushing and shoving.

"Haaaaah!?" Nepgear gasped loudly with a embarrassed and freaked out expression. "W-We're being watched!"

"Peeping toms!" Neptune roared, grabbing a wood bucket and aiming to throw it at the bushes.

"Heeeeey!" Uni cried in shock while Rom and Ram screamed as well.

The boys noticed that they have been caught and their faces were as white as ghosts.

"Sh-Shit! We've been found out! Let's get the hell outta here!" Boy #1 ordered.

The boys left the bushes, hearing the sounds of (almost) every single girl there screaming their butts off (ha) over the discovery. Immediately, they grabbed their towels and was making their way out of the area. Shade has finally opened her eyes and was lost as to what was going on. She averted her gaze towards the fence and saw a trio of boys running in terror while everyone else was chasing after them.

"God! Why can't we come to these hot springs without sick perverts watching us!?" Noire angrily asked to no one in particular.

Neo, still in the bushes, was still in shock over what he was doing. He suddenly shook his head when he saw the boys escaping the scene. He had no idea what was happening at the moment.

" _Rokku! Get up! We gotta follow those boys before they get away!_ " Mega ordered. " _We need to demand why they were hanging around here on purpose!_ "

Neo gulped and nodded with a determined and heroic look. " _R-Right!_ "

He darted out of the bushes and rushed after the boys.

The girls weren't so hot on the boys' trail.

"Ahhh! They're getting away!" IF exclaimed frustrated over it.

Before Neptune could intervene with her heroic line, Shade suddenly appeared.

" ** _Not on my watch._** " Shade said in a creepily murderous tone. The kunoichi had her bath towel wrapped around her neck, making it look like her usual ninja scarf. She also strangely had time to put on her skintight black tanktop (that were above her belly) and skintight shorts...

Shade rushed ahead of the other girls and soared into the air. Three large shurikens materialized between her four fingers. She immediately threw them towards the boys. However, her eyes slowly widened at the fourth person running behind them.

Neptune also saw the fourth character seemingly following the boys, albeit a little far behind and steadily catching up.

"Wait a sec... Blue armor... Black spiky hair sticking out the back of his head..." Neptune began to slowly put the pieces together. However, that train of thought disappeared when she saw Shade land back on the ground.

Shade's face was filled with terror as the shurikens were getting closer to her targets.

Neo, not noticing that the girls were behind him, seem to have heard the sound of spinning blades heading his way. He turned around and saw three black shurikens with red highlights near his face.

"OMG!" Neo cried as he realized what exactly was about to impact him.

 **BOOM!**

A large explosion sent the three boys and Neo soaring into the air, all screaming as they fell back to the ground.

Shade held a hand over her mouth while the others cheered in victory.

" ** _Got 'em!_** " They cheered.

Uni approached Shade and congratulated her. "Nice job Shade! I didn't know you had exploding shurikens!"

"That's really cool~!" Nepgear gawked.

The two noticed Shade's face. It seem to read, " _I don goofed._ "

Noire and Neptune rushed ahead of the three.

"Time to apprehend these perverted deviants!" Noire grunted.

Once the smoke cleared, Noire and Neptune stopped dead in their tracks when they found an additional boy they did not expect.

The modern Blue Bomber, lying on his bottom, having dizzy looking eyes and a wavy-like mouth. He slowly moved his head and upper body back and forth in dazed way.

"R-Rokku!? M-Mega Man?!" Neptune and Noire cried in unison.

* * *

The three boys were on their hands and knees, blushing furiously and begging for their lives. All before the Goddesses, the Guild member, the nurse-in-training, and the kunoichi. Mega Man Neo, on the other hand, was on the side of the boys, standing with a look of shame and his hands behind his back.

"Please! Don't kill us!" Boy #3 cried.

"We couldn't help ourselves!" Boy #2 yelled. "You guys were saying such sexy stuff!"

"Our instincts just kicked in!" Boy #1 hollered. "We're sorry!"

Noire's vein pulsed. She turned to Neptune and asked, "What should we do? And " _letting them go scot-free_ " isn't an option this time."

"Oh come on, Noire!" Neptune said. "These uninteresting boys were just doing what their dum-dum brains were telling to them to do. It's not their fault."

"Y-You're kidding me, right!?" Noire exclaimed.

Shade, who was previously embarrassed that her friends, Rokku and Mega, saw her in her skintight tanktop and shorts, approached the boys. In her hand materialized her signature beam-katana, the humming blue energy coming from the blade pointing at Boy #1.

"They must pay for what they've done." Shade said coldly. "Not only do I not tolerate perverts, but I also do not tolerate dishonest scumbags."

The boys quivered as they saw this death machine glaring down at them like she was death itself.

"Geez Shadey, why so serious~?" Neptune asked in a false-creepy voice.

"Speaking of perverts..." Uni began as she averted her gaze to Mega Man Neo. He jumped in surprise and blushed heavily.

Everyone, including Shade, turned their attention to Neo.

"What are you doing here, Rokku?" Nepgear asked. "I thought you were healing your leg up."

Neo was about to answer, but was interrupted.

"Actually, come to think of it, you were running with these boys, Rokku." Vert said. "What _were_ you doing with them?"

Neo blushed more and scratched his cheek. "I-I... I... Um..."

"Whoa... Hold the Nep-Phone... We're you being peeping toms like these guys!?" Neptune asked. Everyone's eyes slowly widened at Neptune's accusation.

"P-Peeping tom...?" Neo repeated. "Wh-What's that...?"

"Someone who is spying on others engaged in some type of sexual activity or undressing." Blanc explained, sounding a little more than pissed off.

"B-But Rokku... You were spying on us...?" Rom asked.

"You too, Mega?" Uni asked in a agitated and disbelief tone.

"N-Nonono! This is a major misunderstanding!" Mega cried in shock.

Shade blushed heavily at the possibility that she was being spied on. She began to look shy because of this possibility and slowly lowered her katana away from the boys.

"That's right! We were... sort of... _tricked_ into... watching you guys..." Neo said shamefully. He wasn't completely wrong though. He simply misunderstood what the boys were truly up to. "W-We didn't know that it would lead to this! My Mom always said-"

"Tricked into it? Yeah right!" Noire interrupted. "You just couldn't stand not being able to spy on us so you megamerged so you could have the ability to come here! You're just like these boys! You're a pervert!"

Neo gasped. "N-No, you're wrong, Noire! Please, list-"

"I can't believe you made me believe you were so innocent, Rokku. You too Mega Man." Noire continued. "I'm _disappointed_ in the both of you. **Very** _disappointed_."

Neo's eyes went blank and his mouth was left hanging open. Something in his brain just...

 **Snapped.**

He looked at the floor, his eyes shaking at being called a pervert, something he didn't want to be. His eyes were hidden from the group, mysteriously shadowed over.

The girls had no idea that the boys were using the distraction to slowly slip away from them. However, Neo began to take notice and quickly glared at them. His eyes were glowing red and he had a devastating frown. The boys shook violently at the death glare given to them.

" **Where do you think YOU'RE going!?** " Neo boomed.

The boys screamed and scrambled to get away, but Neo quickly grabbed all of them and held them by their shirts and hoodies. He held them above the ground and they kicked their feet in fear.

" **You degenerates fooled me into doing something perverted! Now people think I'm a pervert! I won't forgive you for this! I WON'T!** "

Reeling back his leg and a deep growl, his boot began to glow blue and digital particles surrounded it. Then, with a flaming kick, he sent the grouped up boys blasting off into the night sky. Who knows where or when they would land back on solid ground.

The girls watched as Neo panted heavily with his back turned, all surprised by his sudden action.

"Well... That's one way of dealing with those guys..." IF pointed out.

"Whoa... He can get pissed off like Blanc... What a discovery..." Neptune said with a sly smile.

Shade approached her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. She saw his child-like face welling up with tears over what has transpired. Shade just smiled and patted his back, while the girls watched on...

* * *

Back at Planeptune, after Histoire apologizes for not informing the group that Rokku and Mega Man had gone missing from the place, the Goddesses have a discussion with Mega Man outside of Neptune's room.

"Rokku's back on his bed." Mega informed the four Goddesses. "He won't be leaving until that leg's healed."

"Aaaand, he's kinda back in his depressed state again, like in the other one-shot." Neptune added with a bit of sweat sliding down on her cheek.

"I guess I'm partly to blame for that..." Noire admitted with a sigh, recounting how devastated Rokku looked when she told him that she was disappointed in him. "I suppose I was so embarrassed that I made false accusations without truly hearing his side of the story."

"Ehh, he'll get over it." Mega waved it off. "He's Rokku, after all."

"You're right about that." Noire agreed, having heard of the teen's quickness to forgive his friends.

"To think, Rokku would transform just so he could go to the Hot Spring with us." Vert said.

"...Only to realize that he won't feel the warm sensation of a hot spring because of his armor..." Blanc added, returning back to her monotone voice.

"I guess I have to apologize also..." Mega chuckled. "I could've stopped Rokku from going but... Admittedly, I also wanted to go to the Hot Spring so I didn't really do much to change his mind... Ehehehe..."

"Ohhh you!" Neptune laughed as she lightly punched the reploid's arm. "But tell you guys what, once Rokku's bummed leg heals up, we can go on a trip for realsies!"

"What kind of trip are you thinking about?" Noire asked curiously.

Neptune just winked at her ravenette friend with her tongue partly stuck out.

" **Y _ou'll just have to find out in a future continuation of this one-shot~!_** "


End file.
